Cómplices
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Bella recibe una noticia terrible que la llevará a pensar en todos sus errores cometidos en el pasado. ¿Podrá arreglarlo o será demasiado tarde? Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Salvo los que yo cree para esta historia._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _Pov Bella_**

El asiento en el que me encontraba estaba frío, o así lo sentía aunque haya estado sentada mas de quince minutos. La frase de "todo vuelve" se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, al igual que la palabra "karma".

– Isabella, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? – la doctora King llamó mi atención dando unos golpecitos en el escritorio. Parpadeé unos segundos antes de volver en mi misma y la miré asintiendo, aun sin saber nada que decir– Podrías empezar el tratamiento, aunque las posibilidades son casi nulas y…– la dejé continuar, aun en estado de shock, no estaba escuchándola por completo. Entendía completamente lo que me había dicho minutos atrás pero era incapaz de procesarlo. Todos los planes a futuro, adiós.

– No quiero el tratamiento…– contesté finalmente, interrumpiéndola. La doctora King me observó unos momentos antes de responder, pero no la dejé para agregar: – ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

–Es difícil saber…– suspiró– menos de un año.

Menos de un año. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Asentí, le dije gracias y me levanté para irme.

– ¡Señorita Swan, todavía hay tiempo! – gritó tratando de detenerme, pero yo ya estaba lejos de su consultorio.

¿Y ahora qué? No tenía los secretos de la vida. No sabía para qué prepararme. No tenía idea de nada. Todo lo que había llegado a conocer ya no tenía sentido.  
Caminé rodeando la reja del parque, no tenía ganas de volver a casa. Sentía como que no tenía sentido, porque ya nada tenía sentido.  
Me detuve en la entrada, viendo como varios chiquillos corrían hacia otros mientras sus padres les tomaban fotos. Otros que iban a que su madre les diera agua o cosas así. Suspiré recordando que yo no quería esta vida y que por ese motivo me encontraba donde estaba. Había perdido todo por un simple capricho.

 _"– No te mereces nada. Ya ni siquiera te mereces vivir, siempre terminas acabando con todo. Hasta conmigo…–"_

Bien Edward, deseo concedido.

Continué mientras veía como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. Pensamientos oscuros, relacionados con el pasado, vinieron a mi mente. Me preguntaba cómo sería, a quién se parecería más. ¿Sería feliz?

–¡Bella! – Rosalie se acercó a darme un cálido abrazo. Fuimos amigas en preparatoria y compañeras de habitación. Hasta decidimos mudarnos juntas. Tyler, su hijo de cinco años esperaba detrás de ella a que lo saludara.

–Hola, Rose. ¡Hola precioso!- saludé a Tyler alzándolo y llenándolo de besos. Era el niño mas precioso del mundo.

–Íbamos por unos helados antes de terminar las compras. Tyler quiere toda su habitación como el espacio exterior. ¿Quieres venir?

–Seguro. Me encanta que sea del espacio– sonreí mientras Rose lo agarraba de la mano y yo de la otra para ir por los helados. Tyler me sonrió feliz y yo correspondí a su sonrisa.

Rosalie había empezado la mudanza con Emmett. Tyler ya estaba grande y comenzaba a necesitar más espacio, ella y Emmett habían dedicado los últimos años a ahorrar para un hogar decente. Estaba muy feliz por ella, había dedicado todo su esfuerzo a ese pequeñín. Era realmente admirable.  
Por un momento logré olvidar la preocupación de minutos atrás. Aunque sería imposible hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

–¿Cómo te fue en la consulta? – preguntó Rose, dándole una lamida a su cono de chocolate.

– Bien… todo salió perfecto– mentí. Me reía de cómo Tyler luchaba con los bordes del cono para no derramar helado. Su cabello rubio con rulos rebotaba con cada movimiento que hiciera.

– Me alegro muchísimo. ¿Ves? No había nada de qué preocuparse– asentí dándole la razón.

–Todavía me quedan cosas por hacer… ¿Los veo en la noche?- dije levantándome una vez que terminé el helado.

– Seguro nena. Emmett traerá pastel para el postre. Creo que comeremos comida china…

–Me parece bien. Hasta entonces- me acerqué a Tyler y deposité un beso en su cabeza, su boca ya estaba manchada de helado.

No podía creer a donde me dirigía. No sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor en esos momentos. Supongo que el saber que te queda poco tiempo te hace cambiar de perspectiva drásticamente. Probablemente de no ser por eso nunca me hubiera animado de esto.  
Tomé el tren de Portland a Seattle abrazándome a mi misma por el frío interno que sentía.  
Al bajar tomé el autobús, hubiera sido más fácil viajar con mi auto, pero no me sentía en condiciones.  
Las calles eran iguales, el vecindario en el que había crecido seguía siendo el mismo. Los árboles…algunos habían desaparecido, mientras que otros se mantenían altos, haciendo de la vista mucho más bonita y hogareña.  
La casa de mi hermana se encontraba a unas calles más de donde antes vivíamos, las cuales hice caminando para ir haciéndome a la idea.  
No veía a Alice desde que empecé la universidad, hace como seis años. Ella había intentado buscarme, aunque nunca me haya encontrado, yo sabía a donde había ido a mi encuentro debido a que siempre dejaba una nota con un número de teléfono. Cuando la dejé, había dejado todas las cosas que pudieran llevar a una localización a futuro, estaba decidida a desaparecer.  
Suspiré viendo que la puerta de color madera había cambiado a una de color rojo. Ahí estaba. Me era imposible subir los escalones que me llevarían a tocar la puerta. Estaba nerviosa.  
La lluvia no tardó en hacerse presente y ahí fue cuando atravesé los pasos que me separaban de la puerta. Toqué el timbre dudosa, esperando que nadie se encontrara en casa. Pero claro, en cuanto a mí se refiere, las cosas nunca salen como quiero que salgan.

– Seguro es Peter…dijo que vendría…– La voz y sonrisa de Jasper se apagaron apenas abrió la puerta y notó mi presencia. Obviamente no esperaba verme. Su cabello rubio estaba más ordenado que antes, ya no era un muchacho inmaduro de veinte años. Me alegraba saber que todavía seguía con Alice– Bella…

–Hola…– tragué en seco. Temiendo que me odiaran y me sacaran a patadas. Esperaba que el viaje en tren valiera la pena. 

* * *

**Buenas! Hace tiempo vengo pensando en esta historia y finalmente pude tomar valor y publicarla. Dejenme en sus reviews que les pareció el capítulo. En el proximo apareceran mas personajes. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

– Seguro es Peter, dijo que vendría…– La voz y sonrisa de Jasper se apagaron apenas abrió la puerta y notó mi presencia. Obviamente no esperaba verme.– Bella…

–Hola…– tragué en seco. Temiendo que me odiaran y me sacaran a patadas. Esperaba que el viaje en tren valiera la pena.

– ¿Quién es cariño? – escuchar a Alice después de mucho tiempo, me partió el alma. ¿De verdad quería hacer esto? Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura. Alice se asomó a la puerta, alegre como siempre. Su sonrisa desapareció por una expresión de asombro que no duró más de medio minuto antes de mirarme con odio. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lamento llegar así de la nada, sé que no me esperaban…

– Obvio que no te esperábamos. Dejamos de esperarte hace seis años. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿A qué viniste? – el enojo de Alice me dolió. Pero estaba en su derecho de estarlo, y podía sacarme a patadas si ella quisiera pero…

– Cariño…– Jasper le dedicó una mirada silenciosa de advertencia. Yo sabía por qué lo hacía.  
 **  
**– ¿Podemos hablar? – suspiré nerviosa. Alice me siguió mirando con odio. No iba a ceder tan fácil.

Jasper se adentró en la casa, Alice aflojó y me invitó a pasar… caminé nerviosa al interior de la casa, aquella que alguna vez llegamos a compartir. Los recuerdos de una Bella adolescente pasaron por mi mente como una estrella fugaz.  
Me senté en el sofá como me indicó, Jasper trajo vasos y una jarra de agua.

– Te escucho. – La frialdad con la que me hablaba me dolía hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Contuve el llanto y las ganas de salir corriendo. Necesitaba… tenía que hacer esto.

– Lamento haberme ido. Sé que estuve mal, y no puedo hacer nada ahora para arreglarlo…- observé detenidamente el portar retrato que se encontraba en la mesa ratona, una niña rubia sonreía mostrando las ventanitas de su boca a falta de dientes. Era una imagen muy adorable.  
Alice carraspeó llamando mi atención. Noté que no le agradaba para nada que mirara la fotografía.

– ¿Es tuya?- pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

– Es nuestra. Se llama Leia- respondió Jasper. El nudo que se me formo en el estomago desapareció al escuchar la respuesta.

– Es muy linda– sonreí.

– ¿Qué te trajo hasta acá, Bella? – preguntó Alice, esta vez en un tono más suave. Tomé aire nuevamente.

– Yo quería…

–¡Mami, no encontramos a Sarah! – una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, tirando al marrón, bajo corriendo las escaleras seguida de otra niña rubia, Leia supuse. Ambas parecían tener seis años. Se me helo la sangre de solo ver a la otra niña. Iba a largarme a llorar.

–¡¿Cómo que no?!- Alice las abrazó a ambas, besando sus mejillas- voy a ayudarlas en un momento, ahora suban, ¿si? – Ambas niñas sonrieron y la abrazaron antes de irse de nuevo. Para cuando se fueron me era imposible ocultar las lagrimas. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos y volvi a levantar la mirada. Alice me miraba con pena.

– Se llama Effie. Y ella está bien, Bella- me dijo tratando de calmarme. Jasper me ofreció un vaso de agua, el cual acepte y lo tomé de un trago, intentando aflojar el nudo de mi garganta.

– Effie– repetí.

–Así es. Va a cumplir seis en dos semanas. Tiene tus ojos…– se detuvo. La observé de nuevo y vi lo mucho que le costaba hablarme de ella. Y la entendía. Ella quería proteger a su hija.

– Bella no tienes que hacer esto…- empezó Jasper.

– ¿Viniste a verla? Te esperamos Bella, realmente te esperamos. Pasaban los días y tuvimos que tomar la decisión por ti. Te busqué. Pero siempre que llegaba a dónde estabas, resultaba que acababas de irte. Nunca pudimos hablarlo. Nunca me dijiste el porqué. Y me asusté. Me preocupé. Pero por otro lado tenía que hacerme cargo de lo que habías dejado, y al notar que a ti nunca te importó me dio tanta bronca. Nunca voy a perdonarte. Y espero que entiendas, pero no puedes ver a Effie para abandonarla de nuevo.

– Alice…– Jasper intentaba calmarla. Pero yo ya era un mar de lágrimas.

– ¿Ella sabe?- pregunté ahogando el llanto.

– Ella sabe que nosotros somos sus padres del corazón, y que la amamos con toda nuestra vida y más. Y también sabe, que como su mamá no pudo darle amor, nos la dejó a nosotros que sí la amamos– tragué en seco. No podía hacerme esto. Me lo merecía pero…

–Quiero conocerla, Alice. Por favor… es mi bebita.

– Bella… la abandonaste días después de nacer. Te fuiste dejando una maldita carta.

– ¡Ya lo sé! Pero merezco conocerla. También soy su madre.

–Ya no lo eres. No insistas. Si sólo viniste a eso, ya puedes retirarte- Alice se levantó para irse. Supuse que no había forma. Y realmente me lo merecía.

– Tengo cáncer- solté con nerviosismo. Alice paró en seco y se volteó a verme.

– ¿Qué clase de persona con falta de corazón eres? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Dando lástima no lograras conocer a Effie.- concluyó y subió las escaleras.

Terminé secándome las lágrimas y me fui. El pobre Jasper quedó sentado solo, pero no podía hacer nada. Alice era mi hermana, y siempre sería la primera en cachetearme por cada cagada que me mandara.  
Esperaba estar mejor preparada para la próxima, y que esta vez me creyera. Pensaba volver. No me iba a ir de este mundo sin conocer a mi hija.

Caminé hasta la estación de trenes y volví a Portland. Me había olvidado por completo de que Rosalie y Emmett me esperaban para cenar. En cuanto vi el celular con varios mensajes suyos le contesté con una disculpa y avisé que no iba a llegar para cenar.  
Terminé en un bar, al que adecuaba a ir antes y dejé que el tercer vaso de tequila haga su magia.

 _"– ¡¿Te estás divirtiendo?! – preguntaba Edward acelerando la moto. Sonreí y levanté los brazos como una loca, pegando un grito al cielo._

 _– Mucho– me abracé a él y deposité un beso en su mejilla. El viento golpeaba mis mejillas y me dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos debido a que no tenía la visera del casco puesta. El atardecer se anunciaba en la dirección a la que íbamos. Los colores del cielo me parecían de fantasía. Me sentía plena. Y feliz. Muy feliz."_

Nuestras risas se fueron apagando. Y pedí otro trago.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les esteé gustando la historia. Ya va tomando forma y van entendiendo de que trata. Espero no romper sus corazones :P Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Pov Bella**

" _– ¿Bailamos? – asentí sonriendo de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Me acerqué y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, mientras bailábamos tironeaba su cabello despacio. Edward reía, me daba una vuelta y me besaba._

 _–Alice va a matarme.- dijo luego de darme otra vuelta._

 _–Meh, al menos te conoce. Sabe que no ando con cualquiera– le guiño un ojo._

 _– Soy un traidor. Se supone que no debo salir con la hermana de mi mejor amiga._

 _– Siglo veintiuno, Edward. Ya sé que existen códigos. Pero si hay amor, ¿qué importa?_

 _–Estás borracha– sonreía, apartando mi cabello con sus manos._

 _–Muy borracha– reí y me hice puntitas para llegar a sus labios, escuché su risa a la vez que correspondía. Ambos olvidamos a Alice por el resto de la noche…"_

– ¡Diablos!- desperté en medio de las sabanas empapadas de sudor. Me pasé una mano por el pelo a la vez que notaba que aquella no era mi casa. El reloj de la mesita indicaba que eran las dos de la tarde. Había faltado al trabajo. De nuevo.

– Me alegra que hayas despertado, comenzaba a pensar que habías entrado en un coma alcohólico y llamar a una ambulancia. – lo miré como boba. Edward trajo una bandeja con todo lo que imaginaba como un desayuno y en un vaso me servía jugo de naranja.  
– ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – me abracé a las sabanas, notando que no traía mi ropa puesta, supuse que la remera que traía era suya. Traté de no ruborizarme, en vano.

– Bien dicho. Cómo llegaste no lo sé, pero apareciste a las cuatro de la mañana en mi puerta gritando y golpeando como toda una loca. Ni si quiera sé como entraste al edificio. –me tendió el vaso y lo agarré para tomar unos sorbos. Lo bien que me sentaba ese jugo. – Tuve suerte de despertarme en poco tiempo y hacerte pasar antes de que los vecinos se quejen.

– Hacía mucho no me pasaba…

– Debe ser porque hace mucho que no tomabas. Siempre que te pasas de copas terminas haciendo locuras– rodó los ojos. – No te preocupes por el trabajo, llamé y les informé que no te encontrabas en condiciones.

– Gracias…– la cabeza me dolía a causa de la resaca– Edward debo hablar contigo de algo…– tragué en seco. Estaba nerviosa. Hacía mucho no lo veía y este encuentro no estaba siendo como lo imaginaba.

Edward se sentó en la cama, observándome con dolor. Le dolía verme tanto como a mi me dolía verle a él. Traté de que los recuerdos del pasado no me atormenten para no entrar en pánico y huir sin decirle nada.  
Tomé la decisión de hacer las cosas distintas con él. Hablaría con calma y con suerte no sufriríamos interrupciones…

– ¿Sobre qué? ¿Está todo bien, Bella?

– ¿Estás solo? Preferiría que no nos interrumpan– asintió y se acomodó de mejor manera. Esto sólo ayudó a ponerme más nerviosa.

–Cuéntame.

–El otro día fui a hacerme una consulta médica… me sentía rara y fui a hacerme ver por las dudas– empecé a jugar con mis manos como una niña pequeña, trataba de no tartamudear pero terminaba haciéndolo de todas formas– me hicieron unos estudios para descartar unas cosas… entre ellas el cáncer– Edward iba a decir algo pero lo atajé para continuar– El resultado dio positivo. Nunca me imaginé que podría pasarme…Y menos que iba a hacerme los estudios demasiado tarde como para que sea imposible curarlo...

– ¿Es en serio? – Me habló dolido– Oh Bella– se acercó para acariciar mi rostro con ternura. Me aparté.

– Eso no es todo. – Levanté la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas– Te he mentido.  
– ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento? – noté su preocupación y trate de que las palabras me salieran claras.

– No aborté. Tuve al bebé. Sé que pasó mucho tiempo, pero tú te fuiste, me dejaste sola. Y tenía miedo de buscarte después de todas las cosas que me dijiste, y me las merecía, pero me quedé sola y tenía miedo y…– iba a continuar pero Edward fue más rápido.

– ¿Nuestro bebé está vivo? ¿No abortaste? ¿Dónde está? – vi cierta chispa en sus ojos, parecía emocionado. Como si nada de lo que le hubiera dicho le hubiese importado. Yo me esperaba una gran discusión, no esta reacción suya… De acuerdo Bella, confórmate porque esto es mejor de lo que esperabas.

– Así es… Está con Alice. Edward escúchame…- lo frené a tiempo antes de que agarre su chaqueta, lo atraje de su camisa para sentarlo a la cama de nuevo– Días después de que naciera, me fui de casa y dejé a la bebé con Alice. Sentí muchísimo miedo. No volví hasta ahora, y Alice no me cree y no quiere que la conozca… Soy una basura, lo sé. Pero quiero conocerla. Quiero que ella me conozca antes de irme.

– ¿Qué?- sus ojos miraron el piso. Decepcionado.

–Lo que escuchaste. – me senté a su lado.

– ¿Por qué no te cree?- me encogí de hombros. Su reacción realmente me sorprendía.

– No lo sé. Desaparecí mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para que llegue a perder mi confianza- cosa que seguro perdió en el momento en el que me fui. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que también había perdido la confianza en mí misma.

– Estoy shockeado- observe a Edward levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro nervioso. No había hecho ningún comentario. Y tenía miedo de preguntarle qué pensaba al respecto.

–Tómate tu tiempo...-me quedé pasando mis manos repetidas veces por la remera, estaba sudando de los nervios.

–Entonces no abortaste. Nuestro bebé vive. -dijo luego de unos minutos. Su voz era más dura esta vez, la reacción que yo esperaba estaba apareciendo.

–Así es... Edward, de verdad lo siento mucho.

– ¡Me mentiste!

– ¡Tampoco insististe! ¡No te quedaste! ¡No me acompañaste! No me ayudaste ni siquiera a cambiar de opinión. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que, al igual que yo, tampoco querías al bebé.

Vi como las lágrimas asomaban sus ojos. Al igual que yo, estaba dolido. Había sacado un tema delicado, cuyas cicatrices volvieron a sangrar, ya que nunca se habían curado del todo.

No tarde en moverme cuando lo vi derrumbarse en el piso, soltando toda su pena.

–Lo siento mucho - dije mientras lo abrazaba, tratando de calmarlo.

–Yo también, Bella- dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo. Ambos nos mantuvimos así por un tiempo indefinido, abrazados y llorando en el hombro del otro.

– No fue…

– Si, fue mi culpa. Al igual que tuya. Todos somos culpables en esto– acercó su pulgar para secar una lagrima que corría por mi mejilla.

– De verdad lo siento…

– Hay que hablar con Alice, tiene que ceder. Ambos tenemos derecho de conocer a nuestro hijo.

– Hija, Edward. Es una niña. Su nombre es Effie – vi como una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

–Ante de seguir con esto… ¿Vas empezar el tratamiento, no? – me encogí de hombros.

– No me agrada la idea. Las posibilidades de que sobreviva son casi nulas. No hay chance ni con la quimioterapia. No quiero pasar por todo eso en vano, Edward.

– ¿Estás segura? – acarició mi mejilla y agradecí esa demostración de cariño.

– Si. Estoy segura.

– ¿No quieres intentarlo por Effie? – sonreí.

– Quiero que me conozca como lo que soy ahora, no como a alguien que va perdiendo el pelo y la muerte va chupando cada día. Quiero que me vea bien, así tiene una imagen digna de recordar.

– Por favor, promete que vas a reconsiderarlo. Estas dando mucho a perder, Bells. – lo miré de nuevo, y asentí porque su mirada podía contra mí. Todo lo suyo podía contra mí.

– Voy a pensarlo, Edward. Pero no prometo nada… Y otra cosa.

– Dime.

– Será mejor sentarnos en otro lado, el piso no estaría siendo el mejor lugar para discutir esto – me puse de pie y Edward me imitó.

– Tienes razón. ¿Discutir qué? – había olvidado que tenia puesta una remera suya. De todas formas, Edward me había visto en ropa interior muchas veces.

– Quiero ver…la posibilidad de pelear por Effie. – dije seria. Luego salí de la habitación yendo al living. Recordando el departamento como la palma de mi mano.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Eres consciente de lo que dices? ¿Eres incapaz de luchar contra una enfermedad y arruinaras la vida de una niñita?

– Es nuestra hija, Edward. Quiero que crezca con sus verdaderos padres, aunque sólo sea contigo.

– Debes estar bromeando… Es decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

– Lo sé. Pero aun podemos Edward. Por favor… – hice el mejor de mis pucheros. Bien sabía que esto costaría, pero era mi último deseo.

–Primero conozcámosla bien. – asentí de acuerdo y sonreí. Moría de ganas por tener a mi niña en mis brazos.

* * *

 **¡Apareció Edward! Y no está tan enojado. Ahora queda ver qué pasará entre ellos y Alice. Y Bella quiere pelear por Effie ¿qué opinan?**  
 **Nos leemos niñas, muchas gracias por leer!**  
 **Dejo el link del grupo de FB por si quieren unirse, ahí subo adelantos y fotos. Hasta la próxima :)**

 **/groups/812541498780504/**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Pov Bella**

Me puse la ropa que traía puesta, luego iría a cambiarme. Edward insistió en que almorcemos juntos para ponernos al día y luego me llevaría a casa.  
Generalmente nos veíamos cada tanto, nos era imposible estar juntos. Edward nunca me había perdonado lo del aborto, y ahora que sabía que le había mentido debía de odiarme mucho más.

–Todavía lo tienes…– señaló observando el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo. Sonreí observando mi plato de ensalada.

–Si– levanté la mirada, los ojos de Edward ahora estaban un poco tristes.

–Me hubiera gustado que lo usaras siendo mi esposa– suspiré.

–Bueno… Nunca fijamos fecha. De todas formas creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

–No me arrepiento de haberme comprometido contigo, Bella. Fuiste mi primer amor y estaba decidido a pasar toda una vida contigo. Fueron nuestras acciones las que nos llevaron a…esto. Y creo, que todavía hay tiempo. Nos debemos eso.

–Yo…– mi móvil sonó, a buena hora, recordándome que no había hablado con Rosalie desde anoche. De seguro estaba muy preocupada.– Rose…

 _–¡Bella! Qué bueno que contestaras, estaba pensando en llamar a la policía. ¿Puedes decirme dónde demonios estabas? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?_

–Rose, lo siento. Tranquila, estoy bien. Caí en casa de un amig... una amiga. No te preocupes. Iré en un rato a ducharme. – Rose tardó unos segundos en responder, supuse que estaba deduciendo como pasé la noche con mi "amiga".

– _No vuelvas a asustarme así, Swan. Nunca_.

–De acuerdo Rose, tranquila. Te veré en unas horas, ¿de acuerdo?  
 _  
–De acuerdo. Llega esta vez, por favor._

–Sí, tranquila– reí y terminé la llamada. Oh, Edward…

–Es lindo escucharte de nuevo– susurró.

– ¿Eh?

–Tu risa. Lo considero el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

– ¿Estás flirteando conmigo porque me queda poco tiempo?– entrecerré los ojos.

– ¡No! Dios, Bella, ¿porqué lo haría? Es que…– movía sus manos nervioso. Su plato ya estaba vacío.

– ¿Es que…?– sonreí. Volvíamos a ser los niños de secundaria y universidad. Todo era risa, diversión y esa energía que nos daba electricidad.

–Saber que nuestra hija está viva… Que no hiciste lo que dijiste, no sé. Me dio esperanza. Sé que debería haberme enojado, y créeme que en parte estoy un poco molesto por eso, pero prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo y con ella en vez de enfocarme solo en el remordimiento. Los años perdidos son años que nunca vamos a recuperar, pero los que nos quedan son algo que no quiero perder.

–Oh Edward…– mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me contuve de no derramarlas en su presencia.

–Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, Bella. Pero quiero saber si tu quieres intentarlo– me hubiera gustado decirle que sí en ese mismo momento. Pero ambos habíamos pasado por tantas cosas. Era cierto, yo tampoco quería perder lo que todavía me quedaba por vivir, pero no eran así como se resolvían las cosas.

–Sí. Sí, quiero– sonreí y Edward se levantó de su asiento para venir junto al mío, tardó solo unos segundos en rodearme con sus brazos. Era como sentirme en casa otra vez.

Me llevó a casa en su auto, el silencio hubiera sido incómodo de no ser porque ambos nos conocíamos bastante bien. En el segundo semáforo, Edward prendió la radio y la canción Take on me de a–ha le dio más vida al automóvil. Sonreí y canté el estribillo, Edward me dedicó una mirada curiosa pero luego siguió la canción. Era la misma que escuchábamos cuando Esme y él nos pasaban a buscar a Alice y a mí para ir a la escuela. Era increíble la coincidencia de volverla escuchar.

– ¿Supongo que te veo más tarde? – preguntó recordándome que esta tarde iríamos donde Alice y Jasper.

–Supones bien– me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar.

Luego de una noche bastante alcoholizada, medio día con Edward hacía del día uno mucho más brillante.

– ¡Tía Bella, llegaste!– el pequeño Tyler corrió a mis brazos apenas me vio pasar la puerta. Sonreí y lo alcé dándole vueltas en el aire. Su risa era el único sonido a parte de la televisión que se escuchaba.

–Parece que estás bastante feliz hoy, Bells– murmuró Rosalie dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

– ¿Tú crees? Voy a ducharme, ha sido una noche pesada

–Ya lo creo que sí– dijo Emmett asomando su cabeza detrás de la puerta abierta de la heladera. Y yo creía que se había ido a trabajar. Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Era increíble lo rápido que se me pasaban los días últimamente. Eso, o que yo estaba demasiado tiempo fuera como para poner a mis amigos al tanto de mi situación. Ellos ni siquiera sabían de Edward, mucho menos de que "aborté" un bebe. Me comprometí mentalmente a hablarlo con ellos esa misma noche.

Le pedí a Edward que me recogiera a eso de las cinco de la tarde, así podíamos regresar a tiempo para la cena. No pensaba perderme otra cena junto a Rosalie, Emmett y Tyler, sentía que les faltaba el respeto.  
A las cuatro cincuenta y nueve, Edward me avisó por teléfono que ya estaba fuera. Suspiré y me di una última mirada al espejo antes de salir.  
Llevaba puestos unos jeans, remera blanca y campera de jean y las zapatillas que siempre usaba color negras.  
Edward estaba apoyado en el capó del auto y sonrió al verme.

–¿Lista para conocer a nuestra hija?

–Todavía estoy nerviosa. No sé qué es lo que te tiene tan contento.– suspiré y luego entramos al auto.  
Esta vez el camino fue silencioso, ninguno mostró indicios de querer llenar el silencio, ambos estábamos enfocados en nuestros nervios y debates mentales sobre lo que hacíamos.  
Gracias a que fuimos en el auto de Edward, el viaje resultó bastante rápido.  
Lo que me llevaba en tren y autobús hora y media, con Edward sólo tardamos cuarenta minutos.  
Ambos nos detuvimos al bajar, mirando detenidamente la puerta color roja.

–Es aquí. Aquí está nuestra Effie– murmuró.

–Así es.– supongo que fueron los nervios, los que me llevaron a abrazar el brazo de Edward y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Finalmente estábamos aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov Bella**

En Seattle hacía más frío que en Portland. El otoño se hacía notar con las veredas llenas de hojas esparcidas por doquier. El sonido del viento zumbaba en mis oídos mientras Edward tocaba el timbre con una mano bastante temblorosa. Yo seguía abrazada a él.

Alice abrió la puerta. Vestía un vestido azul oscuro con medias negras. Su cabello estaba ondulado y algo más largo, supongo que la otra vez ya debía de tenerlo así pero no tuve oportunidad de fijarme en eso.

– Vol-volviste. – susurró.

–Hola Alice– saludó Edward bastante tranquilo. Alice levantó su mirada hacia él y éste le sonrió a medias. Pude ver como la situación la sobrepasaba y tragaba en seco para no empezar una discusión.

–Edward…

–Vinimos en son de paz. Bella me contó todo. Yo… yo no sabía de Effie. Alice, tu eres madre. Supongo que entiendes bastante bien como nos sentimos Bella y yo…

–La verdad es que no– respondió ella dirigiéndome una mirada. La miré tratando de decirle que madure un poco y deje de mirarme de esa manera. Así no solucionaríamos nada.

–¿Nos dejarías conocer a nuestra hija? Estoy seguro que está acostumbrada a los amigos de sus padres.– Edward le sonrió, de esa forma que sólo hacía cuando sabía convencer a la gente. Sonreí internamente. Edward realmente había cambiado mucho estos años.

–Está bien…– Alice suspiró, mi "yo" interno dio saltitos de alegría al escuchar aquello– pero les advierto una cosa. No metan la pata, de momento sólo serán viejos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?– La Bella de mi mente hizo un puchero pero luego terminó aceptando y arreglándose el cabello para pasar en modo de visita. Me reí internamente. Edward y yo asentimos y Alice abrió mas la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

La escena que se presentaba en el living de la casa era de lo mas adorable.  
Entre medios de los sillones, sobre la alfombra donde estaba la mesa ratona, había un rompecabezas, Jasper Leia y Effie estaban armándolo. Tres pares de ojos se voltearon avernos llegar. Tragué saliva en un acto nervioso, Edward me tomó la mano.

–Effie, Leia, ellos son Edward y Bella, son viejos amigos de mamá y papá. Vinieron desde lejos así que van a pasar un rato con nosotros. ¿Qué les parece?– les dijo Alice a las niñas sonriendo.

Jasper se levantó para saludarnos como "viejos amigos" de una manera tan natural, todo el teatro debía de ser para cubrir la verdad de las niñas. Le sonreí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

–¿Trajeron regalos?– Leia se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa radiante, abrazándose al brazo de Jasper lo mas que le permitían sus brazos. Éste último soltó una risa.

– ¡Leia! Compórtate– Alice le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, la niña se ocultó detrás de Jasper usándolo de escudo.

–Lo siento mami– volvió la mirada a nosotros y se soltó de su padre, vestía un vestido color marrón con flores bordadas rosas y amarillas, una remera blanca debajo y botitas marrones a juego– un gusto Edward y Bella– rió y corrió junto con Effie.

–¿Les importa si dejamos que nuestros amigos jueguen con nosotros?– preguntó Jasper volviendo a su lugar en el piso. Effie no se había movido de su lugar, supongo que la intimidábamos un poco debido a que no dejábamos de mirarla.

–Por mi no hay problema, pero ya casi acabamos de armarlo. ¿Tú qué dices Eff?

–Creo que deberíamos buscar otro juego…–susurró ella. Le dediqué una sonrisa. Effie llevaba un vestido color rojo, una remera blanca debajo y unas botitas similares a las de Leia. Su cabello era largo y me recordaba al de Edward.

–Pues vayan a buscarlo– las alentó Alice. Las niñas se levantaron y corrieron tomadas de la mano a buscar otro juego mientras Alice y Jasper juntaban las piezas del rompecabezas para guardarlo. Edward los ayudó y yo me vi obligada a hacerlo.

–¿Cuántas piezas tiene esto?– pregunté cuando todavía quedaban miles de piezas esparcidas.

–Es de 500 piezas– dijo Jasper riendo.

–Hemos estado hace días armándolo– continuó Alice.

–¿Porqué tardan tanto?– preguntó Jasper minutos después cuando habíamos terminado de guardar el juego. Se puso de pie para buscar a las niñas y ambas regresaban de la mano tal cual se habían ido.

–¿Qué pasó con el juego?– les preguntó Alice.

–Es que queríamos que ellos lo elijan– dijo Effie señalándonos con su dedito. Edward y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

–Oh… de acuerdo– a Alice parecía no agradarle mucho la idea.

–¡Vamos! Verán nuestros juguetes– Effie y Leia se acercaron a nosotros y nos tomaron de las manos para que las sigamos. Me reí y me dejé guiar por Leia mientras que Effie tiraba de Edward.  
Jasper y Alice nos seguían a cortos pasos.

La habitación de las niñas era hermosa. Blanca con estrellas plateadas en las paredes, y varios tonos de rosa. En uno de los muebles había miles de peluches y muñecas mientras que en otro había libros y Barbies.

Leia fue a buscar debajo de la cama, mientras que Effie iba más por los muebles, al parecer no llegaba a su objetivo que eran las cajas de juegos sobre la repisa que estaba más arriba de los peluches.  
 **  
**Edward se ofreció a alzarla para ayudarla, pero no era lo que Effie quería. Ella lo empujó con sus delgadas y pequeñas manitos y luego corrió hacia Jasper.

–Quiero que _mi_ papi me ayude– dijo juntando sus ojitos, resaltando la palabra "mi". Pude ver como a Edward le dolía aquello, le iba a costar bastante ganarse la confianza de nuestra princesa.

–Pero dejarás que él te ayude la próxima vez, ¿no es así?– le preguntó Jasper. La niña nos observó a Edward y a mi unos segundos y luego abrazó a su padre asintiendo. Alice los observaba con una sonrisa y luego se rió.

–¿Quieren este?– preguntó Leia levantando sobre su cabeza la caja del Ludo.

–Oh recuerdo este juego– dijo Edward tomándolo. Leia le sonrió y fue hasta Alice.

–Mami, tu lo jugabas, ¿recuerdas?– Leia era más parecida a Jasper, salvo unos rasgos como la nariz y su sonrisa que eran idénticos a Alice. Su cabello era rizado y bien rubio. Y tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos–

–Así es, bebe. Lo jugaba con ellos– nos miró de reojo con una sonrisa picarona. Por un momento pensé que todo era como antes, sin rencores ni errores ni nada que nos llevara a la rivalidad.  
Los ojitos de Leia brillaron y abrió la boca entusiasmada.

–¿Ya escuchaste Eff? ¡Vamos a jugar su juego!– gritó la niña dando saltitos.

–¿Puedo ser el azul?– preguntó Edward.

–Ey, yo pensaba pedir ese– le reproché.

–¡El azul es mío! – gritó Effie saltando de los brazos de Jasper.

–Y el rojo es mío. – añadió Leia. Los adultos nos miramos entre nosotros y soltamos risas.

Bajamos las escaleras y empezamos el juego. Era increíble lo cabezota que era Effie, al igual que yo y como hacía expresiones iguales que Edward. Pude ver de reojo como Alice nos observaba de vez en cuando. Ella debía de darse cuenta todo lo que él y yo notábamos de similar en nuestra hija.  
A eso de las siete de la tarde decidimos irnos.

–Van a volver, ¿no es así? – preguntó Effie tomándome de la mano y moviéndose inquieta.

–Parece que las princesas encontraron nuevos compañeros de juego– dijo Jasper.

–Hay que reconocer que Edward es mucho mejor que tú al tirar el dado papá– dijo Leia sonriendo.

–¿Prefieres jugar con él que conmigo? ¡Mira nada más!– Jasper tomó a la niña en brazos y le hizo cosquillas haciendo que ésta estallara en carcajadas.

–Vamos a volver, no se preocupen– dije acariciando el cabello de Effie. Ella soltó mi mano para darme un abrazo.

–Los esperaré– sonrió dejando a la vista sus hoyuelitos.

–Ya, vayan a su habitación y prepárense para el baño, ¿de acuerdo?– ordenó Alice.

Effie automáticamente se separó de mí y yo quería que volviera a mis brazos para no soltarla nunca. Ambas niñas nos saludaron con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa y luego subieron a su habitación.

–Muchas gracias, Alice. No sabes cuánto significa esto…– dijo Edward.

–Siempre que no le haga ningún mal a Effie, pueden venir a verla. Supongo que luego deberemos de encontrar un momento para hablar– dijo ella.

–Me parece bien– coincidí.

–Nos vemos otro día– nos saludó jasper. Alice nos acompaño hasta la puerta y pude ver sus ojos tristes al vernos partir. Había algo que le dolía, supuse que odiaba estar molesta conmigo ya que a mí también me dolía. Éramos hermanas. De niñas éramos iguales a Leia y Effie, dispuestas a dar la vida por la otra, como uña y carne. Esperaba encontrar un momento para poder arreglarlo aunque el tiempo no me alcanzara para que ella llegara a disculparme.

* * *

 **Actualización doble por finde largo :D ¿Qué les pareció? Bella y Edward finalmente conocieron a su niña :) Veremos su progreso en los proximos capitulos. Muchas gracias por leer! Si quieren pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook donde subo adelantos de la historia "Fanfics Twilight by Ness" el link está en mi biografía de fanfiction.  
Reviews? Nuevamente gracias por leer y nos mantenemos en contacto(? Saludos y buen inicio de semana! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pov Bella**

Eran las tres de la tarde y la casa se encontraba bastante tranquila. Era domingo y con Rosalie, Emmett y Tyler habíamos pasado la mañana en el parque. Ese era el último día que pasaría con ellos ya que el lunes se mudaban definitivamente.  
La noche anterior les había contado lo que me pasaba, también les conté sobre Effie. Rosalie resultó ser la más afectada. Apenas había intercambiado unas palabras conmigo desde entonces.  
Me encontraba con Emmett en el sofá del living, viendo un partido de fútbol. Los delfines iban ganando a los Osos por tres puntos. Volteé mi mirada para ver a Rosalie en la cocina haciendo pastel de chocolate, ella se dedicaba a cocinar cundo estaba molesta. Suspiré.

–Hey, tranquila. Se le pasará– me dijo Emmett, lo miré le dediqué una tímida sonrisa.

– ¿Vas a aceptar el tratamiento, no? Bella, debes hablar con Alice. Es tu hermana, y yo siendo tu amiga, aunque nos veamos todos los días, me dolió que no confiaras lo suficiente en mí como para contarme ese mismo día. Imagínate lo duro que va a ser para ella…– dijo sollozando y secándose una lágrima con el puño de su camiseta sin soltar la cuchara de chocolate.

Me levanté y le di un abrazo, sentí el cuerpo de Emmett rodeándonos a ambas con sus enormes brazos. Rose ya no tenía el bol cuando me separé.

–Rose, tranquila. Todo estará bien…

–No, Bella. Has elegido la opción fácil. No vas a luchar. Y voy a perderte…–empezó a derramar lagrimas una detrás de otra, llorando desconsoladamente. Contuve mis ganas para no llorar también. – Bella, por favor, haz el tratamiento. Me raparé la cabeza y tomaré laxantes para vomitar contigo durante las sesiones de quimioterapia, pero por favor no te mueras– se acercó y me abrazó fuerte. Sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi blusa, pero no me importó. Correspondí al abrazo y solté un par de lágrimas.

–Lo siento…– en cuanto empecé a hablar, Rose soltó un sollozo más fuerte y suspiré– de acuerdo. Hablaré con Alice.

– ¿Lo prometes?– preguntó separándose de mí para verme a la cara sorbiendo su sonrojada nariz. Sonreí apenas por su aspecto.

–Lo prometo.

–Mami, ¿porqué estas llorando?– Tyler vino hasta nosotras y abrazó a Rose por las piernas, su cabello estaba revuelto debido a que acababa de despertar de su siesta.  
Rose lo tomó en brazos y le besó ambas mejillas, Tyler secó con sus manitos las lágrimas de su mamá y luego le dio un abrazo bastante apretado.

–Es que el pastel me ha quedado delicioso…– dijo Rose calmándose.

–Es cierto, enano. ¿Quieres probar?– dijo Emmett apareciendo con una cuchara y la boca llena de chocolate.  
Rose dejó a Tyler sobre sus pies y éste corrió a su padre.

– ¡Emmett McCarty!– gritó riendo. Todos estallamos en risas, Emmett resultaba ser mas niño que el mismísimo Tyler.

El lunes por la mañana fui a trabajar. La oficina estaba llena de papeleo, trabajaba en una gran editorial y una de las partes que mas me gustaba, era ser de las primeras personas en leer el futuro libro.  
A la hora del almuerzo, me decidí por llamar a Alice. Esto iba a ser bastante difícil, pero debíamos hacerlo.  
Luego de dos tonos, finalmente contestó.

 _–Alice Swan._

–Hola, Alice. Habla Bella. – dije tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa.

– _¡Bella! Hola… qué sorpresa_ – ella parecía tan nerviosa como yo.

–Sí… Edward me dio tu número, Jasper se lo pasó el otro día– no sabía si hice bien en decir eso pero estaba nerviosa y esperaba que Jasper me disculpara por tener que ser él el que pagara las consecuencias.

 _–Vaya… está bien, no hay problema. –_ la conversación comenzaba a tornarse más incómoda. ¿En qué momento pasamos a ser tan desconocidas? Suspiré.

–Tenemos que hablar, Al. – dije luego de varios segundos en silencio.

 _–Si… –_ la escuché tomar aire y luego soltarlo– escucha Bella, realmente no se qué es lo que quieres. Tampoco sé cómo hacer esto, es todo tan complicado…

–Lo sé. Pero debemos hablar. ¿Te parece bien si nos encontramos esta tarde? Edward puede ir con Jasper y pasar un rato con las niñas.– solté olvidándome por completo que Alice estaba bastante negada a que Edward y yo veamos a Effie, pero ella había dicho que podíamos, ¿no?

 _–Si… te mandaré mensaje cuando salga de trabajar, pero calculo que a las cuatro estoy libre._

–A las cuatro está perfecto.

 _–Bien, hasta entonces._

–Hasta luego– corté la llamada. Eso fue bastante cortante. Ojalá nuestra conversación ayude un poco.  
 **  
Pov Edward**

Me encontraba en mi trabajo cuando Bella me llamó para decirme que iba a encontrarse con Alice, eso me puso muy contento, más cuando me dijo que mientras ellas hablaban yo podía ir con Jasper y pasar tiempo con Effie.  
Pedí salir un rato antes, así tendría tiempo para darme una ducha y cambiarme.  
Mi trabajo consistía en vender la mayor cantidad de propiedades al mes, con eso me pagaban. Antes dedicaba los fines de semana a dar clases de piano, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando descubrí que ya no tenía tiempo para mí.

Cuando llegué a casa de Jasper, éste me dijo que acababa de dejar a Leia en sus clases de danza. Effie levantó su mirada en cuanto me vio entrar y saludar a su padre.

– ¡Edward viniste!

– ¿Tu no vas a clases de danza, Effie?– le pregunté a mi hija viéndola colorear en el suelo. Yo y Jasper nos sentamos enfrentados en los sillones.

– Nop, no me gusta. – Levantó su mirada y sonrió– papi me lleva a clases de piano los martes y jueves.

–Así es– dijo Jasper sonriendo orgulloso. Intercambié una mirada con él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Effie no sabía que Bella y yo éramos sus verdaderos padres, pero era increíble la cantidad de cosas que tenía en común con ella. Su mirada de niña era tan angelical que me recordaba a Bella.

–Sabes, yo también toco el piano– comenté. Sus ojitos brillaron de emoción y esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad?– soltó sus crayones y se puso de pie en medio segundo.

–De verdad.

–Oh si, Edward es muy buen pianista, cielo– apoyó Jasper. Effie corrió hasta mí y agarró mis manos para que la siguiera.

–Ven, vamos a tocar algo– ¿cómo iba a negarle algo a esa mirada angelical tan perfecta? Asentí y la seguí.

La habitación a la que me llevó era como una especie de biblioteca, en el centro se encontraba un piano de cola color negro. Effie soltó mis manos y corrió a sentarse, palmeando el lugar vacío junto a ella. Sonreí y me senté a su lado. Vi como levantaba su dedo índice pensativa.

– ¿Te sabes la de "Estrellita, estrellita"? – preguntó. Miré a Jasper que nos observaba desde la puerta y volví mi atención a ella.

–Por su puesto– sonreí y vi como sus manitos se movían para tocar las teclas correctas. Debía reconocer que la niña tenía talento. Algunas parecían dudosas, pero al segundo lo retomaba haciendo que suene bien.

Traté de seguirle el ritmo, recordando cómo daba clases y la vi sonreír. Su mirada iba de aquí allá, mirando sus dedos y las teclas que tocaba y luego miraba las mías.  
En un momento dejó de tocar y observó mis manos, luego las suyas.

– ¿Qué haces, nena?– Effie movía sus pequeñas manos, luego agarró la mía y la observaba curiosa. La forma en que fruncía el ceño era bastante adorable.

–Tenemos el mismo lunar– respondió levantando su mirada hacia mí.

Le sonreí temiendo qué contestarle y a la vez sentí miedo de lo que su cabecita esté pensando.

–Sí, tenemos el mismo lunar. – Respondí tratando que pareciera lo más normal del mundo. – ¿Qué pasó con "Estrellita, estrellita"? – la miré.

–Quiero tocar otra– sonrió y paso su mano por todas las teclas, su risa musical se escuchó en toda la habitación. Miré a Jasper y vi como se encogía de hombros divertido.

* * *

 **Reviews?  
** **Si quieren pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook "Fanfic Twilight by Ness" donde subo adelantos y otras cosas de la historia, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Gracias por leer! Hasta lueguitooo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Pov Bella**

A las cuatro en punto me encontraba en el café esperando a Alice. No sabía cómo iba a resultar esto pero esperaba que al menos arregláramos algo. Le había prometido a Rosalie… e indirectamente también a Edward.  
Más pasaba el tiempo, más nerviosa me ponía. Eran las cuatro y cuarto y Alice seguía sin aparecer, tomé mi teléfono pero no sabía si llamarla. Tal vez sólo se había retrasado.

El ruido de la campanita en la puerta al abrirse me hizo voltearme a mirar, y sí, ahí estaba ella. Llevaba un saco largo color crudo, unos lentes oscuros y pantalones negros con chatitas negras.  
Se acercó con paso acelerado, le sonreí y ella correspondió con otra sonrisa para luego sentarse en el lugar vacío frente a mí.

– Hola, Bella– saludó.

–Hola, Alice.

–Lamento el retraso…–dijo mirándose las manos.

–Está bien.

Nos quedamos mirándonos una a la otra a los ojos, pedimos los cafés, nos los trajeron y seguíamos sin siquiera decir nada. Suspiré.

–Uno de los motivos por los que volví a buscarte fue porque me dieron ese diagnostico y no quería quedarme sin conocerla.

–¿Entonces es cierto? – levantó su mirada y su expresión era de preocupación. Traté de no mirarla tanto porque iba a quebrarme, pero si evitaba su mirada tampoco me creería.– Bella, nos hicimos las pruebas…

–¿Por qué no me creíste? – la miré mientras ella titubeaba con sus manos en la taza de café. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y quise abrazarla, pero debía esperar a que respondiera. Alice se había vuelto muy fría respecto a sus sentimientos.  
Con un dedo se secó la lágrima que casi estuvo por derramar y tomo aire antes de responder.

– No quería creerlo. Me niego a creerlo. Bella, perder a mamá fue muy duro. Tu más que nadie lo sabes.– tragó en seco– No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

Tome su mano y la acaricie con cariño. No, tampoco quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

–Lo lamento.– solté. No tenía más que decir al respecto. Pasaron muchas cosas luego de que mama murió. Y odiaba y dolía recordarlas. No fueron tiempos felices.

–Bella...–levante la mirada a mi hermana, ella se había puesto curiosa dejando atrás cualquier rasgo de tristeza. – ¿Por eso dejaste a Effie? ¿Fue por mamá?

Me paralicé en ese instante contendiendo la impotencia y las ganas de llorar que me invadieron.

–En parte. Luego de que diagnosticaran a mamá, ella me dijo que nada la habría hecho más feliz que no haberse enterado nunca. Tú insististe en hacernos esos estudios, y aunque los resultados hayan estado a las dos semanas, nunca busqué los míos. Fue un alivio saber que tú no lo padecías ni ibas a tenerlo nunca, y lamento haberte mentido.  
Cuando fui al médico de nuevo, me decidí por retirarlos. Pero para ese entonces ya tenía motivos para verlos. Los síntomas me llevaron a sospechar... y Dios, no sabes cuánto lamento haberla dejado. Supongo que el sospechar que tenía una posibilidad de padecerlo me asustó y me impidió disfrutar de lo que tenía en mis manos. Prefería dejar a Effie con una mamá que le durará para toda la vida que una que solo la deje cuando empiece a ser una carga. No quería cargarla con cosas que nos hizo mama. Me dolía solo pensarlo. Fui una estúpida, lo siento

–Bella. ¿Te das cuenta de que si hubieras visto esos resultados en ese momento, no estaríamos en esta situación?

– ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Como tú puedes saberlo? Nada asegura nada, Alice. En esta vida no hay garantías. Pude haberme tratado, o pude haberme operado y morir en el intento. Y Effie se hubiera quedado sin mamá de todas formas. Además, odiaba la idea de tener que medicarme continuamente y que sólo sea para evitar peores daños. No aseguraba nada.

–Hablando de Effie...

– ¿Qué?

–¿Ella puede…?

–Hay una posibilidad.– Eso me dolió más que nada, a Alice también le dolía. Tomé aire para poder responder mejor.– No le dolerá hacerle un diagnóstico ahora– me encogí de hombros. Alice asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

–El otro día ella preguntó quienes eran realmente ustedes. Ella se dio cuenta. Es muy inteligente, ¿sabes? –sonrió– se dio cuenta que no nos llevábamos bien, que a mí no me agradaba su presencia.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – contuve la sonrisa que me provocaba saber de mi hija.

–Solo parte de la verdad. Que eras mi hermana. Nada más.– asentí y esta vez sonreí.

–¿No vas a alejarme de ella, cierto?– pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

–Aunque quisiera no podría… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Un año…

–Deberías hacer el tratamiento, Bella. Effie no puede saber quién es su mamá y luego perderla para siempre.

–Tú eres su madre, Alice… Más allá de eso, me gustaría conocerla más y saber si hay alguna posibilidad de… recuperarla.– me dolía mas decirlo que pensarlo. Vi como Alice se paralizaba unos segundos para luego volver a ponerse a la defensiva.

–Dices que soy su madre y luego dices que quieres quitármela, ¿te escuchas? Bella, no es bueno para ella volver contigo si en unos meses no podrás siquiera por tu cuerpo.– Auch.

–Te lo dije bien. Somos hermanas, te dejé a mi hija porque sabía que era el mejor lugar para dejarla.

–Effie no es un juguete ni un perro, Bella. Ella está bien con nosotros, no puedes llevártela así nomas. Si siquiera lo intentas, te acusaré de secuestro.

–No pienso secuestrarla.

–Bella, Jasper y yo adoptamos a Effie un mes después de que te fueras. Creo que ahí es donde terminan tus posibilidades de recuperarla. Deja de intentarlo.

Me pasé ambas manos por el rostro, apartándome el cabello y suspirando.

–Voy a acompañarte a tu próxima consulta, quiero saber si Effie tiene posibilidades de tenerlo.– dijo con firmeza.

–No hay otra consulta, dije que no quería un tratamiento.– respondí en el mismo tono.

–Si quieres seguir con Effie, la única condición es que hagas ese maldito tratamiento.

–¿Condición? ¿Así quieres jugar?

–Bella, no estoy jugando.– miró su reloj y suspiró– Leia está por salir de Ballet, debo ir a buscarla.

–Te acompaño.– más sabiendo que iba a ver a Effie a la vuelta, no me molestaba acompañarla.

Pagamos los cafés y fuimos en su auto hacia el estudio de danzas al que asistía Leia. Alice se mantuvo callada al igual que yo, ambas sentíamos el aire de incomodidad en el coche. Nos habíamos quedado dolidas porque sabíamos que esto iba a terminar mal.

–Haré el tratamiento.– susurré. Alice me miró.– Sólo para que Effie sepa que tiene una mamá que luchará por ella. No quiero que piense que me rendí a la primera. Voy a pelear por ella, y si le gano a la enfermedad, ella va a estar conmigo, Alice.– concluí levantando mi mirada hacia ella.

–Bella tú perdiste todas las batallas en cuanto la dejaste a días de nacida. Te rendiste y te fuiste. Ganar esto no garantiza nada. Y yo también soy su madre, y pelearé contra ti si es necesario.

Nos quedamos viendo con rivalidad. La tarde se hacía presente, las luces de los autos, semáforos y algunos faroles era todo lo que iluminaba las calles.  
Alice abrió la puerta y bajó para buscar a Leia. Al poco tiempo ambas subieron.

–¡Hola Bella!– saludó la niña. Le sonreí. Leia llevaba un abrigo polar blanco, medias rosas al igual que todo su traje de Ballet, y un rodete de bailarina en el cabello.

–Hola preciosa. ¿La pasaste bien?

–Si, ahora las piruetas me salen mucho mejor– sonrió. Vi de reojo la cara enfadada de Alice, y como luego de que el semáforo cambiara a verde arrancara.  
Leia platicó todo el viaje sobre su clase de danza y lo que haría en casa al llegar, le presté atención debido a que Alice me ponía nerviosa.  
Luego de lo que ambas dijimos, supuse que las probabilidades de acercarme a mi hija eran casi de cero.

Jasper, Effie y Edward se encontraban comiendo papitas y tomando gaseosa mientras miraban una película en cuanto llegamos. Leia no tardó en unirse, y Effie saltó al encuentro con Alice, ésta última la alzó y le besó las mejillas.

–Mami, ¿por qué estás enojada?– le preguntó acariciándole la cara con sus pequeñas manos. Alice las besó y sonrió.

–Mucho trabajo, bebé.

–Hola, Bella– me sonrió al verme.

La tensión era demasiada, así que con Edward decidimos irnos. Él no preguntó nada hasta que ambos estuvimos metidos en la carretera.

–Creo que metí la leña al fuego– dije cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo.

–Por qué no me sorprende– sonrió.

–Le dije a Alice que el único motivo por el que iba a hacer el tratamiento, sería para recuperar a Effie.

El silencio se hizo presente unos minutos, la sonrisa de Edward había desaparecido. Luego de un momento calmó su semblante y me observó.

–¿Qué te dijo ella?

–Va a acompañarme en la próxima consulta, quiere saber si Effie también puede llegar a tenerlo. Y va a pelear en mi contra también.

–¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?– lo miré y vi el dolor en sus ojos. Aceptar este reto sería difícil. Ya lo era. Asentí y Edward tomó mi mano.– Supongo que debemos empezar a buscar abogados.

–Edward…

–No voy a mentirte, también quiero a mi hija conmigo. Pero no sé si lograría algo sin ti a mi lado, tienes que pelear Bella.– Asentí.

–Lo haré.– apreté su mano y él levantó la mía dándole un beso.

Mi madre había sido diagnosticada de cáncer cuando Alice y yo teníamos dieciséis años. Ella no tenía la mejor reputación, luego de que papá la dejara se volvió una pena. Era por eso que mamá confiaba en los Cullen y nos dejaba con ellos gran parte del día, salvo los fines de semana donde ellos iban de campamento. De vez en cuando nos llevaban.  
Mi madre se dejó vencer. Mientras que Alice y yo nos enfocábamos en terminar la secundaria y entrar a la universidad. Lo único que supo de mi es que estaba embarazada y no hizo más que gritarme que había sido una irresponsable y que iba a pagar las consecuencias. No le hice caso, a los pocos días Edward me entregó un precioso anillo con un diamante incrustado en el medio y me propuso matrimonio… a cambio, yo le dije que iba a abortar. Discutimos mucho, mamá cada día estaba peor y yo empecé a evitar a Edward. Él me gritó de todo, entre esas cosas, lo que más recordaba _"– No te mereces nada. Ya ni siquiera te mereces vivir, siempre terminas acabando con todo. Hasta conmigo…–"_. Al mes siguiente mamá murió. No había abortado y Edward se había ido. Me mudé con Alice, y cuando pensé que todo iba a estar bien, me acobardé y simplemente me fui.  
Edward tenía razón, siempre terminaba acabando con todo. Y ahora estaba decidida a cambiar eso.

Edward se quedó conmigo esa noche, era una de las primeras que pasaba sin el pequeño Tyler y sin Rose y Emmett.  
A la mañana siguiente me levanté y recogí el sobre debajo de la puerta junto con las boletas de gas y luz. Suspiré sin sorprenderme.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Edward al verme de pie en la puerta. Me voltee a mirarlo en calzoncillos y señalé el sobre.

–Es una citación del juzgado.

–Pensé que íbamos a ser nosotros los que…

–Si, lo sé. Llamaré a Rosalie.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, como va? Las cosas se pusieron pesadas entre las hermanas. Esperemos que esto no vaya de mas en peor. Estoy pensando en hacer un punto de vista de Alice, díganme en los reviews qué les parece eso :P Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :D  
Tengo un grupo en fb por si quieren unirse, "Fanfics Twilight by Ness", el link está en mi perfil de ff. Nos leemos! **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Pov Alice**

El lunes era un nuevo día. Los acontecimientos de la semana pasada habían quedado atrás, o eso me gustaba pensar ya que dolía sólo pensarlo. En el camino hacia mi trabajo como litigante, una oficina propia donde ejercía mi titulo de abogada, se me ocurrió algo y a la vez deseché la idea ya que me parecía bastante precipitado. Debía controlar mis miedos y evitar actuar de manera exagerada, aunque la actitud de Bella me tenía atenta por si intentaba algo.  
Al mediodía mientras almorzaba con mi secretaria, Tori, recibí un llamado de un número desconocido. Fruncí el ceño, generalmente quienes llamaban para una cita tenían el numero de mi oficina.

–Alice Swan. – contesté.

– _Hola, Alice. Habla Bella_. – su voz casi hace que me atragante de no ser porque todavía no había metido el tenedor en mi boca.  
Bella quería que nos veamos, no había forma de escapar. Debíamos hablar de esto. Con un par de vueltas accedí a que nos viéramos a las cuatro.  
Fui al hospital a ver a mi esposo antes de ir con Bella, él justo salía de su turno y sonrió al verme.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy?– me dio un piquito en los labios tomándome de la cintura. Correspondí al beso y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

–Bien… supongo. Bella me llamó, vamos a juntarnos a hablar esta tarde– dije separándome para verlo de frente.

– ¿De verdad?– asentí– Humm. Bien, llevaré a Leia a danza.

–Edward irá a ver a Effie mientras yo estoy con Bella, supongo que no te molesta– dije mordiéndome el labio.

–Por supuesto que no– sonrió apenas. – ¿Estarás bien? Sé que esta situación te tiene bastante preocupada– dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

–Voy a estar bien Jazz, no te preocupes. Ya debo irme– sonreí y lo besé.

–Suerte– dijo tomando mi mano y soltándola para dejarme ir.

La conversación con Bella no fue nada bien, me sentí amenazada por motivos desconocidos. Yo sabía que Bella no tenía oportunidad a menos… No. Me negaba a dejar que Effie saliera lastimada en todo esto. Debía asegurarme de que mi hija estuviera siempre segura.

– ¿Quieren ir a McDonald's?– sugirió Jasper luego de que Edward y Bella se fueran.

– ¡Si, cajita feliz!– gritaron ambas niñas.

–Busquen sus abrigos, ¿de acuerdo?– ellas hicieron lo que su padre les pidió y Jasper se acercó a abrazarme mientras me encontraba en el sofá.

–Las llevo a comer pero asegúrate de estar más relajada para cuando volvamos ¿de acuerdo?– asentí suspirando. Jasper besó mi mejilla y luego se fue con las niñas.

Quedarme sola en casa sólo me sirvió para rebuscar entre todo el papeleo antiguo, debía encontrar esa carta antes de que Jasper o alguien más lo haga. Encontrar ese sobre arrugado sólo hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, lo leí nuevamente y lo guardé en otro sitio donde Jasper no lo encontrara. Me odiaba por haber seguido mis instintos, pero en ese momento hace seis años, eso era lo que quería hacer y ahora me daba miedo encarar las consecuencias.  
Fui a mi pequeña oficina en casa, rebusqué documentos y empecé uno nuevo. Ahí iba de nuevo con mis impulsos, esperaba no arrepentirme. Al terminarlo, lo guardé en un sobre y lo sellé.  
Escuché las risas de las niñas con Jasper al entrar a casa. Me sequé las lágrimas, guardé el sobre en mi cartera y bajé para ayudarlas a cambiarse e ir a la cama.

–Te he notado rara hoy, ¿estás bien?– preguntó Jazz al acostarse a mi lado.

–Sí. La visita con Bella me dejó abrumada, es todo. – dije acurrucándome a su lado.

– ¿Vas a contarme luego?

–Si, lo prometo. –Sonreí pasando mi mano por su cabello– ¿De casualidad sabes donde están viviendo? Tengo curiosidad

–Edward dijo que siguen en Portland…

–Vaya… es un poco lejos–dije, él asintió.

Al otro día me levanté más temprano de lo usual. Me cambié sin despertar a Jasper, agarré la cartera y salí de la habitación. Le di una mirada a las niñas antes de irme, y verlas profundamente dormidas me hizo sonreír. Fui a la oficina y busqué la guía con números y direcciones; al encontrar lo que necesitaba tomé nota y volví a guardar todo en su lugar.  
Tomé aire y salí de casa, dirigiéndome a encender la mecha de una bomba, supuse. La noche anterior mientras Jasper y las niñas no estaban, me dediqué a investigar bien cada uno de mis pasos para no equivocarme.  
Y aquí estaba, dejando un sobre en la casa de mi hermana. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta mientras salía a toda prisa de allí, no había vuelta atrás.

 ** _Una semana después…_**

– ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Jasper?

–Bien, supongo. Dentro de lo normal…

– ¿Qué es normal?– la doctora Reed me observaba atentamente. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí incluso si yo no la estaba mirando. Mi mirada se enfocaba en el techo, ya que me encontraba recostada en el sofá largo de su consultorio.

–No lo sé. No reprochó nada. Está de acuerdo en proteger a Effie y su estado emocional…

–Cuéntame cómo fue la reacción de ella.

–Bueno…– suspiré– en parte ya lo sabía…– mi mente vagó a aquel recuerdo del pasado viernes, cuando con Jasper le dijimos a nuestra hija de cinco que sus verdaderos padres eran Edward y Bella.

 _"Había ido a buscar a las niñas a la escuela, Leia iba a quedarse en lo de Sophie, una compañera, hasta su clase de danza y luego iría a buscarla al estudio. Esperé a mis niñas en la puerta como lo hacía habitualmente, ambas salieron tomadas de la mano y en cuanto me vieron corrieron a mis brazos._

 _– ¡Mami!– gritaron ambas a la vez que sus cuerpos chocaban contra el mío. Las abracé y les besé las mejillas._

 _– ¿Cómo les fue?– pregunté tomándolas de la mano y buscando a Claire, la mamá de Sophie para dejar a Leia._  
 _Ambas hablaban a la vez, Leia quería tener toda mi atención ya que no iba a verme hasta la tarde y Effie se esforzaba en que su voz se escuchara por sobre la de su hermana._

 _–Bien, cariño, nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?– le dije a Leia poniéndome a su altura y arreglando su abrigo._

 _–Si, mami. Te quiero– dijo ella rodeando mi cuello con sus bracitos en un abrazo. La abracé fuerte sin lastimarla y le di un beso en la frente en cuanto nos separamos._

 _–También te quiero, ¡pórtate bien!– sonreí mientras ella besaba la mejilla de Effie y corría donde Sophie, vi como volvían a abrazarse y luego Claire las ayudaba a subir al auto._

 _– ¿Vamos?– pregunté a Effie tomando su mano de nuevo._

 _–Si, mami– dijo ella dando saltitos._

 _En el camino, Effie se entretuvo con unos cachorritos Beagle que eran dados en adopción, se encaprichó por llevar uno a casa que tuve que llevarla en brazos llorando. El día no podía ir de mal en peor._  
 _Le di de almorzar y en cuanto le serví el postre, Jasper llegó para hablar con ella. Esperamos a que terminara y nos sentamos los tres en el sillón. Effie tenía a Sarah en sus brazos y la peinaba, la pobre muñeca ya tenía los años pasados por encima._

 _– ¿Hice algo malo?– preguntó sin dejar de ver la muñeca._

 _–No, bebé. Pero es un tema importante y debes escucharnos, ¿está bien?– dije acariciando su cabello. Effie asintió y levantó su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojitos brillaban de curiosidad._

 _– ¿Recuerdas a Edward y a Bella?– preguntó Jasper._

 _– ¿Qué pasa con ellos?– su rostro se tornó algo preocupado y vi el miedo en sus ojos, luego manejó sus emociones para concentrarse de nuevo en su muñeca. Ella hacía eso cuando una situación la sobrepasaba y no quería hacerle frente, en eso se parecía a Bella._

 _–Sé que te dije que Bella es mi hermana, pero hay algo mas…– hablé intentando que la voz me saliera tranquila y fluida, sin trabarme._

 _– ¿Bella es mi mamá?– levantó su mirada a la vez que lo preguntaba. Miré a Jasper con expresión sorprendida y él tenía la misma mirada._

 _– ¿Cómo…?– no sabía qué decir, qué preguntarle. Effie realmente me sorprendía. Ella suspiró, sentó a Sarah a un lado y se sentó sobre sus piernas jugando con sus manos mientras hablaba._

 _–El otro día Edward y yo tocamos el piano, pude ver que teníamos el mismo lunar en la mano– levantó su manito señalando el lunar– Sophie dice que ella y su mamá comparten los ojos y cabello, y que con su papá la sonrisa. Ella dijo que es por genética. Yo y papi no tenemos nada– respondió triste mirando a Jasper, luego se volvió a mi– contigo tampoco mami, pero es porque yo no soy su hija, no tenemos la misma genética, ¿verdad? –Jasper y yo asentimos ante su descripción y cuando preguntó por nuestras diferencias.– Entonces supuse que Edward podría ser mi papá. ¿Él y Bella son mis papás?– No entendía cómo era posible que ella lo dedujera por sí sola._

 _–Así es, princesa– respondió Jasper._

 _– ¿Me quieren devolver?– preguntó levantando su mirada, sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

 _–Oh, no bebé, eso nunca– dije tomándola en brazos, Effie se aferró a mi camisa y soltó más lágrimas. Miré a Jasper tratando de decirle que ya era suficiente._

 _–No, preciosa. Nosotros te amamos. Nunca pensaríamos en devolverte. – Le decía Jasper acariciando su cabecita. Odiaba esto, estábamos haciendo que nuestra hija sufra sin necesidad. – Ellos vinieron porque querían conocerte, nada más._

 _–Los niños que son adoptados, lo son porque sus otros padres no los querían. Edward y Bella no me quieren. ¿Por qué querrían conocerme ahora?– dijo haciendo notar su enojo. Le sequé las lágrimas y besé su mejilla._

 _–Tienes que saber una cosa, princesa– dije tomando su carita para que me mirara– Nosotros te amamos, eres nuestra hija. Eres la hermana de Leia. Y nunca, nunca dejaremos que nada malo te pase, nunca te devolveríamos. Tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros antes de hacerte algo, ¿de acuerdo?– ella asintió y me abrazó. La tome en brazos y subí a dejarla en su habitación, habíamos ido demasiado lejos."_

– ¿Por qué crees que ella pensó eso?– la voz de la doctora me devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeé y me senté en el sofá mirando el suelo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–El que iban a devolverla…

–Ah eh… no lo sé. Nosotros siempre hemos tratado de que ella se sintiera incluida. Desde el inicio. Siempre le dijimos que fue adoptada y que nosotros la amamos más que nada en el mundo al igual que Leia.

–Pero…

–Es como si siempre sintiera que hay algo que nos separa. Effie siempre se mostró fuerte, capaz de todos los desafíos que se le ponían en frente. Jasper y yo demostramos estar ahí siempre para ella, para darle una mano pero ella siempre se mostró independiente, sin querer recibir nuestra ayuda.

–Cuéntame acerca de eso que los separa. ¿Por qué sientes que hay alguna barrera?

–Yo estaba embarazada cuando la adoptamos. Effie fue hija única por cuatro meses. A pesar de que ella nos necesitaba tanto como Leia, nos costó aceptar que teníamos dos hijas en vez de una al principio. No habíamos planeado adoptarla ya que esperábamos el regreso de Bella. Y de un momento a otro pasamos de ser sus tíos a ser sus padres. Jasper se adaptó bien, era...es pediatra y constantemente atendía las necesidades de las niñas. Yo apenas me hacía a la idea de ser madre de Leia, y Effie también me necesitaba…

–Alice, ¿Effie sintió celos alguna vez hacia Leia?– preguntó de repente.

Mis manos temblaron y me aferré al sofá, aun mirando el suelo, cerré mis ojos con dolor. Apenas podía abrirlos sin derramar una lágrima.

–Sólo responde, ¿Effie es muy celosa de Leia?–pase mis manos por mi rostro nerviosa, pensando en la cantidad de veces que hice sentir a mi hija desdichada. – Alice...

– Si, si lo es– respondí conteniendo las lágrimas.

– ¿Y como nunca lo hablamos? ¿No te parecía importante?

– ¡Claro que sí! Es que... Dios. Pensé que se le pasaría. Además todavía tengo esa maldita carta, y el miedo siempre existe. Y cuando Bella volvió volvieron las pesadillas, y ya no tengo nada de lo que aferrarme.

–No estaría entendiendo... ¿Qué carta?

–Yo...hice algo malo cuando Bella se fue. Presentía que no iba a volver y quería hacer algo rápido. No podía... sabía que podían sacarme a la bebe si notaban que su madre la había abandonado, y con Jasper estábamos por formar una familia también. Estaba desesperada y Bella ya no estaba...

–Alice, ¿qué hiciste?

No lo soporté más. Derramé en llanto tomando los pañuelitos descartables que la doctora me ofrecía. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí.

–Creo que terminamos por hoy… Quiero que hables con Effie de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora estará más delicada sabiendo quiénes son sus padres. Debes acompañarla, hazla saber que vale tanto como Leia.

–De acuerdo– dije sorbándome la nariz y limpiando las últimas lagrimas.

–Nos vemos la próxima semana, Alice. Trataremos de profundizar en eso que no quieres decirme, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí.

Nos saludamos y salí de la consulta. Esto había sido demasiado abrumador, y debía volver a encarar el tema. ¿Es que esto nunca iba a terminar?

* * *

 **Hola, feliz domingo! No diré nada, sólo que esta parte vista de Alice es algo nuevo y que da mucho en qué pensar... ¿qué habrá hecho Alice?  
** **Ya saben, si quieren pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook, el link está en mi perfil de Fanfiction. El nombre del grupo es "Fanfics Twilight by Ness". Creo que voy a cambiar el nombre de todas formas, lo aclaro en caso de que me busquen y no me encuentren.  
Bueno, nos leemos! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Aclaración: En el capítulo anterior Alice deja un sobre en la casa de Bella, ese sobre es la citación del juzgado.**  
 **No se mucho de temas legales ni mucho menos del cáncer, no me juzguen. Las cosas que escribo parten de una idea general muy básica. Si no son de su agrado simplemente no lo lean. Sin mas que decir... los dejo leer :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Pov Bella**

– ¿Es legal?–preguntó Edward impaciente mientras Rosalie no despegaba los ojos del papel.

Rosalie tenía el titulo de abogada, había sido practicante por dos años y tuvo cinco casos hasta que luego quedó embarazada. Ella aún ejercía su profesión sólo que no como antes, no quería que Tyler estuviera con niñeras así que sólo trabajaba mientras él estaba en el jardín de infantes.

–Sí. Se lo tenía bien guardado…– dijo eso último más para ella misma. Edward me miró frunciendo el ceño y yo le indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza que no le diera demasiada importancia.

– ¿Y bien?– pregunté.

– ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?– levantó la mirada a nosotros, sobre todo a mí.

–Emm… digamos que le dije que iba a pelear por mi hija. – Rose asintió satisfecha. – ¿qué?

–Digamos que tal vez se sintió amenazada. Ella ha sido madre de Effie por seis años, Bella. Tú lo has sido apenas tres días. Aparecer de la nada y decirle que quieres recuperarla no es algo fácil de procesar. Ella tomó cartas en el asunto para sentirse más segura y a la vez proteger a Effie.

–Lo que no sabe es que le salió mal. – acotó Edward. Rose y yo le miramos. Edward se encogió de hombros pero siguió hablando. – Si quería proteger a Effie en primer lugar, nunca nos hubiera citado.

–Tiene sentido. – dije. Mi cabeza era un caos, apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Esto era apenas el inicio.

–Bella…– Rosalie habló de nuevo luego de echarle otra ojeada a los papeles. La miré expectante. – ¿Recuerdas… lo que dijiste o lo que hiciste antes de irte y dejar a Effie? ¿Cómo fue?

Tragué en seco y controlé por un momento mis emociones. Rosalie quería sacar algo bueno de todo lo que había pasado porque estaba dispuesta a ayudarnos. Edward y yo le dejamos en claro que nuestro único deseo era poder seguir viendo a Effie pasara lo que pasara.  
Edward tomó mi mano dándome apoyo.

–Fue de un día para el otro… de una noche para la otra. Effie nació el catorce de septiembre a las diez de la noche. Alice estuvo conmigo. Ella y Jasper me ayudaron a cuidarla esos primeros días. Yo no sabía cómo manejar la situación, me había superado y ellos eran los únicos pendientes de la bebé a quien ni siquiera fui capaz de darle un nombre. Estaba deprimida y me sentía sola. Alice decía que era la depresión post parto pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de escucharla ni a ella ni a nadie. A los dos días, en la medianoche junté mis cosas luego de lograr que la bebé se durmiera. Dejé una nota diciendo que volvería, sabiendo que no sabía cuan sincera estaba siendo, pero no quería que pensaran que era mala madre por irme así de la nada aunque claro, ya lo era.– solté una risa histérica– Me fui. Tomé un tren a Portland y busqué un hotel… sabía que tú te habías mudado aquí y te busqué.

–No tuve problema en que te quedaras conmigo… aunque nunca me hayas contado nada. – dijo Rose.

–Lo siento.

–Ya no importa, Bella. ¿Dijiste que dejaste una carta?– preguntó mirándome seria de nuevo.

–Si…– solté suspirando. Rosalie se mantuvo callada, mirando al suelo pero sin mirar nada en realidad.

– ¿Rose?– Edward llamó su atención minutos después.

–Hay algo raro. – dijo ella. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar otros papeles. Unos en blanco junto a fotocopias y originales. Los dejó a todos en la mesa y se quedó de pie con los brazos en jarras mirando como si tuviera la situación en frente.

– ¿Qué sucede Rosalie?– pregunté impaciente.

–Dejaste una carta, Bella. Dejaste una carta donde decía que volverías.

–Si, pero no lo hice…

–Dejaste una carta diciendo que volverías, Alice y Jasper no tenían forma de adoptar a Effie a menos que se supiera que fue abandonada. – Edward y yo nos miramos– Y aun existe la posibilidad de que ella tenga esa carta. Si es así, Effie puede volver con ustedes. – dijo levantando la mirada a nosotros.

No sabía que decir. Un nudo se había formado en mi pecho dificultándome respirar. ¿Cómo habían hecho Alice y Jasper para adoptarla si es que no podían? Comencé a hiperventilar.

– ¿Bella?– Edward me tomó por los hombros mirándome con preocupación.

–Estoy bien, se me pasará…

–Bella, estás sangrando. – llevé mi mano a mi nariz y vi la sangre, eso bastó para hacerme caer en la inconsciencia. 

* * *

–Isabella Swan– llamó la doctora. Me levanté del asiento de espera mirando nuevamente mi celular para ver si Alice había respondido, pero ella se había esfumado desde que nos citó con el juez.

–Doctora King– la saludé sonriendo.

–Es bueno verte Bella. Entonces, ¿has decidido hacer el tratamiento?– asentí y ella procedió a explicarme como serían las cosas a partir de ahora. Iban a realizarme un análisis completo para determinar qué tan avanzado estaba el cáncer, aunque ya sabíamos que estaba en la etapa tres la doctora quería asegurarse de que no surgieron cambios drásticos en los días pasados desde la última consulta. Estaba nerviosa. Si no había cambios, podía elegir. Simplemente no tenía opción, era hacer quimioterapia y tener una operación, podía elegir cual realizar primero. En caso de que el cáncer esté bastante avanzado, iba a tener que operarme primero.

Salí de la consulta con la ficha de turno próxima. Mi cabeza era una calesita de situaciones que no sabía cómo solucionar.

–Bella. – la voz de Jasper me tomó desprevenida y levanté la mirada al darme cuenta lo cerca que estuve de chocarlo.

–Jasper…–sonreí apenas. Verlo no me daba alegría alguna, me recordaba lo que Rosalie nos había comentado a Edward y a mí, días atrás.  
 **  
**– ¿Viniste a la consulta?

–Si… le dije a Alice, pero no leyó mis mensajes. Pensé que quería venir.

–Effie aun no tiene signos de heredar la enfermedad, quédate tranquila. – Suspiré de alivio, era bueno saber eso– Por cierto… éste sábado es su cumpleaños

–Lo sé– sonreí. Sonreí de verdad. Effie era lo único que llegaba a alegrarme en estos días oscuros.

–Haremos una fiesta en casa… Empieza a las tres, si quieres venir. – lo miré sorprendida.

– ¿De verdad?– pregunté sin creerlo.

–Sí. No necesitas invitación, Bella. – Sonrió– Por cierto, debo seguir trabajando pero…– me tendió un pendrive. Lo miré confundida y lo agarré al ver que Jasper insistía en que lo aceptara.

– ¿Qué es?

–Sé que cumples un día antes que Effie. Es un regalo adelantado supongo. Sólo no le digas a Alice. – Suspiró– Nos vemos Bella, cuídate. – palmeó mi hombro y se fue por los pasillos. Me quedé con el pendrive en la mano y lo guardé en mi cartera. **  
**  
Me apresuré a llegar a casa, sólo quería ver el contenido de ese "regalo". **  
**Introduje el pendrive en el DVD y se reprodujo de manera automática. De repente unos tiernos ojos verdes tenían enfoque en la pantalla de la tv. Sonreí al ver cómo la imagen de esos ojos se alejaba para dar paso al de la niña dueña de esos ojos. Ella corría hacia la otra que estaba sentada a pocos pasos y le tiraba unas cuantas hojas que había recogido del suelo. Me preguntaba por qué me había dado un pendrive con videos de cuando éramos niñas, hasta que luego, notando con más detenimiento, reconocí que no éramos Alice y yo las del video. Si me fijaba bien, una de las niñas era rubia, sonreí al reconocer al Leía.

Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al darme cuenta que estaba viendo a mi pequeña Effie correr de un lado a otro con los mismos rasgos infantiles que yo había tenido.

No sabía qué era lo que le había llevado a dármelo, pero este era el mejor regalo que había recibido. Definitivamente.

El miércoles dio paso a un día soleado y bastante primaveral a diferencia de los fríos días que estábamos teniendo. Edward se había quedado a cuidar de mí esos días, no me sorprendía ver el lado derecho de la cama vacio ya que de seguro se había ido a trabajar.  
Rosalie dijo que iba a llamarnos cuando tenga un plan o idea concreta de proceder en el caso, mientras tanto debíamos esperar y ser pacientes.  
Me levanté tranquila, me di una ducha, cepille mis dientes y preparé un café para tomarlo de camino al trabajo.  
Me estaba viendo al espejo, arreglando la camisa azul rallada dentro de los jeans y holgando un poco el cuello para que luciera mejor. Me puse perfume y me peiné un poco. Cuando dispuse a cargar el café en el termo, el timbre de la puerta del departamento sonó.  
Fruncí el ceño ya que no esperaba a nadie y luego fui a abrir.

– ¿Alice?

–Hola Bella. – la note nerviosa. Los ojos llorosos y tratando de parecer fuerte cuando claramente le estaba costando mucho. Alice levantó su mano con un pañuelo para secarse una lágrima que había comenzado a rodar por su mejilla.

No sabía qué decir. No la esperaba, mucho menos después de lo qué pasó.

–Pensé que te gustaría pasar un tiempo con Effie. No sé si estás con Edward pero podrías decirle que venga y... pasar un día juntos. – sorbió su nariz y sonrió.

–No estaría entendiendo Alice...

–Está bien. – Dijo ella agachándose a la altura de Effie. – Llámame si necesitas algo o si quieres que pase a buscarte antes ¿de acuerdo? Luego iremos a comer juntas con Leia y papá. Vendré a buscarte, no te preocupes. – Acomodó los cabellos de Effie para luego besar su frente. – Está bien Bella. No tienes por qué entenderlo. Vendré en un par de horas.

Iba a protestar. A decirle que esto era una locura. Pero una pequeña mano se aferró a la mía en cuestión de segundos. Tome aire antes de mirar a la personita que estaba a mi lado.

– ¿Bella, vas a cuidarme?– los ojitos de Effie eran lo único que podían mantenerme de pie en esos momentos. Levante mi mirada hacia Alice pero ella ya se había ido. ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus reviews, significan mucho para mi. Los leo a todos y siempre me tomo un tiempo para contestarlos.  
Tal vez este capítulo parezca corto pero tampoco quiero tirar muchas cosas de una, me gusta hacerlo capítulo por capítulo, pasito a pasito(? ya en serio... Ahora sabemos más o menos lo que Alice estaba ocultando. ¿Qué medidas tomará Rosalie? y ¿Qué harán Bella y Edward? ¿Qué harán ahora con una niña a su cuidado? Bella parece estar a punto de colapsar jajajajaj. Bueno, nos leemosssss.**  
 **Saben que tengo grupo de Facebook y pueden buscarlo en mi perfil de fanfiction. Gracias nuevamente por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es de mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Pov Edward**

Corrí con la copia de llaves en mano subiendo las escaleras hasta el departamento de Bella. Apenas me había contado lo que pasaba, le dije a mi jefe que me había surgido un problema de vital importancia y me dejó libre.  
Subí los últimos escalones en busca de aire y abrí la puerta. Dos pares de ojos verdes voltearon a verme y Bella soltó una risa.

–Sabías que hay ascensor ¿no, Edward?– me dijo. Sonreí viendo a Effie cubrir su boca con sus manitos, escondiendo la risa.

–Me había olvidado…– respondí a la vez que entraba y cerraba la puerta. – Buenos días.

–Buenos días, amor. – Bella se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar _"amor"_ de sus labios, ¿realmente me había llamado así? **  
**Me acerqué a saludar a Effie sorprendiéndome de que me tendiera sus brazos, la tomé en brazos y besé su mejilla.

– ¿Cómo estás, princesa?– ella acarició mi mejilla con una de sus pequeñas manos y sonrió.

–Bien. – Bella me tocó el hombro para ofrecerme un vaso de agua, se lo agradecí dejando a Effie en el sofá nuevamente.

– ¿Qué hacían?– pregunté viendo las caricaturas en la televisión. Bella abrió la boca para responder, pero Effie se adelantó.

–Bella dijo que miremos televisión mientras te esperábamos. Yo quería tocar el piano, pero ella no tiene. – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Bella sonrió.

Me puse a pensar en lo que Effie querría, no había mucho que podamos hacer en la casa de Bella, pero tampoco sabía si era correcto sacarla.

– ¿Effie qué te gustaría hacer? A parte de tocar el piano. – pregunté sentándome a su lado bebiendo el vaso de agua.  
Ella se cruzó de brazos, con un dedo en su mejilla en modo pensativa, capturé esa imagen en mi memoria recordándome a Bella de niña.

–Mmm… ¿podemos ir a patinar?– preguntó sonriendo. Miré a Bella preguntándole con la mirada.

–Claro que sí– dijo ella besando a Effie en la mejilla. La niña pareció sorprenderse ante la demostración de cariño, pero en ese mismo segundo volvió a sonreír.

– ¡Si!– gritó pegando un salto en el sofá.

Bella ayudó a Effie con su abrigo y salimos camino a la pista de patinaje. Effie iba en medio de nosotros, ambos la teníamos tomada de la mano y ella sonreía mientras hablaba y saltaba.  
Pagamos las entradas y fuimos a la pista, a los quince minutos Effie y yo estábamos de la mano con los patines en la pista de hielo, ella sabía patinar muy bien, incluso patinaba en reversa. El único motivo por el que le tomaba la mano era porque me daba miedo que se caiga.

– ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Te pierdes la diversión!– gritaba Effie. Bella se encontraba contra la baranda aferrada como un gato a la rama de un árbol. Me reí del miedo evidente en sus ojos. Effie se soltó de mí haciéndome dar un traspié y tuve que controlarme para no caer. Patinó hasta Bella y le tendió la mano.  
Con dificultad me acerqué a ellas tendiéndole la mano a Bella.

–Vamos, supongo que el precio de la entrada a la pista debe valer algo, Bella– digo conteniendo la risa.

–No me importa lo que valió la entrada. ¿Sabes el daño que puedo hacerme si caigo?– Effie estalló en carcajada y no pude evitar unirme a su risa. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?– preguntó.

–Bella, te ves como un ratón acorralado. Ya, vamos. Debes aprender a patinar en algún momento. – Insistí ofreciéndole mi mano. Effie patinaba a nuestro alrededor sintiéndose una princesa de hielo.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a patinar tan bien?– preguntó Bella mientras daba un pequeño paso tras otro tomándome de las manos, no era capaz de despegar la mirada de sus pies.

–Fui a clases de patín, pero luego Leia eligió danza y no podían llevarnos a ambos lados a la vez, así que me quedé solo con el piano. – respondió dando piruetas alzando los brazos como bailarina. Se veía bastante feliz, sin ningún rastro de tristeza.

– ¿Y eso no te molestó?– preguntó Bella de nuevo. La miré frunciendo el ceño. ¿A dónde quería llegar?  
Effie no contestó. Frenó de golpe y luego anduvo en cámara lenta hacia nosotros.

–Pronto podrás ir tan rápido como nosotros, Bella– sonrió mirando los pasos que Bella daba de forma insegura.

Cuando Effie se hubo cansado, la ayudé a sacarse los patines y Bella la ayudó a ponerse los zapatos. Alice no llamó para avisar a qué hora regresaría, incluso la llamamos, le mandamos mensajes y tampoco los contestaba. Decidimos entretenernos un rato por el centro para mantener a Effie concentrada en otro lado.

–Estoy empezando a preocuparme– me susurró.

–No creo que sea capaz de olvidarla, Bella. Regresará por ella. Tiene que hacerlo. – dije tratando de convencerme a mí también.

–Bella. – llamó su atención Effie levantando la mirada hacia ella.

– ¿Si?

–Tengo hambre.

Claro, ya eran pasadas las doce del mediodía. Se suponía que Alice la buscaría para llevarla a comer con Leia y su padre.

– ¿Te gustaría comer algo, pequeña? ¿Qué quieres comer?– le preguntó.

–Mami iba a buscarme para comer. ¿Dónde está?– dijo volviendo su mirada al frente. Supe que en realidad no nos lo estaba preguntando. Effie era muy perspicaz, ella sabía cuando algo andaba mal.  
Me agaché para estar a su altura y la atraje hacia mí, arreglando su campera.

–Ella va a buscarte, tal vez está retrasada. Pero no va a olvidarse de ti Effie. Y si tienes hambre podemos llevarte a comer lo que quieras. – dije intentando calmarla. Estaba muy seria, y no sabía si se lo estaba tomando con calma o era una simple apariencia para no hacer notar que explotaba por dentro.

– ¿Pueden llevarme con mi papá? Quiero comer con papá. – pidió apartándose de mí, Bella intentó agarrarla de la mano pero también se alejo.  
La situación la había superado y empezaba a desesperarse. Asentí y saqué mi celular llamando a Jasper.  
Nos apartamos del amontonamiento de gente y tomamos asiento en una de las bancas del parque más cercano. Jasper atendió al segundo tono y no sabía que Alice había dejado a Effie con nosotros ni que la había hecho faltar a la escuela. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de apartarme de las chicas y poder hablar más tranquilo sin los inquisidores ojos verdes de Effie.  
Jasper dijo que pasaría por ella pero tardaría un poco ya que se le había acumulado el trabajo; cuando le pregunté por Leia dijo que siempre que Alice no las buscaba iban con otra compañera a almorzar y que no me preocupara.

–… ¿estás bien Bella? Estás sangrando. – Effie miraba a Bella preocupada. Me apresuré a llegar a ellas y Bella estaba con un pañuelo en su nariz nuevamente.

– ¿Bella?– llamé su atención, la última vez había sangrado mucho incluso luego de haberse desmayado.

–Creo que me voy a casa. Quédate con ella, Edward. Jasper pasará a buscarla…

–Te llevaremos a casa, Jasper puede buscarla ahí. Le avisaré. Dije tendiéndole la mano a Effie, ella la tomó porque estaba asustada y al igual que yo, no quería ver que Bella se desplomara en plena calle.

No habíamos usado un auto, así que tomamos un taxi que nos dejara en casa más rápido.  
Effie se mostró atenta a Bella, no despegaba los ojos de ella y no parecía asustada como antes, supuse debía ser porque estaba acompañada y no sola.  
Cuando llegamos recosté a Bella en el sofá, ya que era lo que se encontraba más cerca, ella estaba pálida y con pocas fuerzas seguía sosteniendo el pañuelo en su nariz.

–Edward, ¿qué le pasa a Bella?

–No me pasa nada, preciosa. Estoy bien. – contestó Bella mientras yo iba hacia ella con un trapo húmedo.

–Tienes mucha sangre. No es bueno sangrar mucho. No estás bien. – miré a Effie preocupado, no sabía lo que debía pasar por su cabeza y no quería que esta situación la alterara.

–Princesa ¿quieres ver la televisión mientras tu papá llega? Puedes ir en la habitación de Bella. – sugerí.

–Voy a quedarme aquí. – dijo tomando la mano de Bella con las suyas.

Jasper sólo demoró una hora en llegar por ella, revisó a Bella preocupado, ella había caído en la inconsciencia como la última vez que le había pasado y me ayudó a llevarla a la cama. Effie me ayudó a cubrirla con una manta y besar su mejilla antes de saludarme también e irse con Jasper.  
No pudimos hablar mucho pero noté que estaba bastante molesto con la situación… o con Alice.

.

Pov Bella

Con mucho esfuerzo para no derrumbarme en ese momento, me puse a la altura de Effie sin soltar su mano y le sonreí con ternura.

–Claro que voy a cuidarte, pequeña. – acaricié su pequeño rostro con cuidado de no asustarla. No sabía qué tanto era lo que ella sabía, cualquier palabra en falso por mi parte y lastimaría los sentimientos de una niña de cinco años.

La hice entrar en casa y dejé que se acomodara mientras intentaba contactar a Edward. Según tenía entendido, no contestaba el teléfono hasta la hora del almuerzo. Así que llamé a su oficina y pude contactarlo.  
Para entonces, Effie y yo estábamos en el sofá viendo televisión. Ella soltaba risas de vez en cuando y yo sonreía al verla reír. Era uno de los sonidos más lindos del mundo, ahora entendía a Edward cuando me decía que amaba mi risa.

En cuanto Edward llegó, fuimos a patinar hasta agotar sus energías. Admiré mucho la forma en la que se desenvolvía en la pista de hielo, como si todas las barreras que la detenían se hubieran esfumado.  
Mientras la ayudaba con sus zapatos y su abrigo me picó la curiosidad por una de las cosas que había dicho en la pista de patinaje. Le había preguntado si le molestó el hecho de que hubieran elegido llevar a Leia a danza en vez de ella a patinaje y no había respondido.

– ¿Te gustaría volver a clases de patín?– pregunté. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y luego volvió la vista a la cremallera de su abrigo.

–Si pero no puedo porque nadie puede llevarme y además voy a clases de piano. – dijo como si fuera algo grabado en su cabeza. Me pregunté si Alice o Jasper simplemente no querían llevarla y le dijeron eso tantas veces que la pobre niña se lo grabó en la memoria.

– ¿Y no querías ir a danza con Leia?– pregunté terminando con sus zapatos. Effie movió sus pies hacia atrás y delante.

–Fui las primeras clases, pero Leia era mucho mejor que yo y no quise ir más. No me gusta el ballet. – Concluyó frustrada– ¿ya nos vamos?

–Claro. – respondí tomándola de la mano y siguiendo a Edward.  
Caminamos por el centro y luego Effie dijo que tenía hambre pidiendo que la llevemos con su papá. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque y comencé a arreglar su cabello mientras Edward hablaba con Jasper.

Me dolía la información que acababa de recibir de manera indirecta, o tal vez solo era algo que había llevado mas allá, pero internamente sentía que mi hija se sentía rechazada ante ciertas cosas, ella no quería quedarse atrás de Leia, por eso no quería hacer Ballet y decía que no le gustaba. Me enojé con Alice por haberla sacado de sus clases de patinaje. Si algo había aprendido en la vida con mi hermana, era que los padres nunca debían marcar diferencias en sus hijos, y eso era lo que ella hacía. Al igual que mamá.

–… ¿estás bien Bella? Estás sangrando. – decía Effie, sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

Le dije a Edward que se quedara con ella pero insistió en llevarme a casa. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no caer en la inconsciencia, pero la verdad es que ni recordaba haber llegado a casa.

.

– ¿Bella?– la voz de Edward me hizo recordar en donde estaba o lo que había sucedido. – ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó acariciando mi frente.

Tratando de no marearme me senté en la cama, Edward me ayudó al igual que la última vez y me ofreció un vaso de agua.

–Te está pasando seguido, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?–acarició mis piernas cubiertas con las mantas, me daba pena hacerlo pasar por esto. No se lo merecía.

–Son los síntomas. Han avanzado. No te preocupes, iré el lunes. Ya tengo un turno. – dije devolviéndole el vaso de agua vacío.

–Iré contigo.

–Edward, no tienen que seguirme a todos lados, estaré bi…

–No, Bella. No digas bien. – Dijo interrumpiéndome– prometimos empezar de nuevo juntos, y si tengo que acompañarte en esto, lo haré sin dudarlo. Combatiremos estas batallas juntos, las tuyas, las mías. Las de nuestra hija…– Sonrió con tristeza– pero no creas que voy a dejarte sola. No de nuevo. – agarré su mano y le di un apretón esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

–Te destruiré, Edward. Tu mismo me lo dijiste. No quiero arruinarte, no quiero arrastrarte a mis problemas. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que esto. Sé que dije también de empezar de nuevo juntos, pero las cosas no están saliendo como quisiera y…– su mano libre tomó mi barbilla y me calló con un beso. Un beso corto, pero lo suficiente largo para sentir y apreciar el calor de sus labios contra los míos.

– ¿Decías?– preguntó separándose de mí con una sonrisa– Claro, después de todo las cosas siempre salen como queremos. – concluyó.

–Estás mal. – sonreí. Edward se sacó sus zapatos y se acostó a mi lado atrayéndome contra su cuerpo.

–Yo no soy el que está enfermo. A menos de que te refieras a estar mal emocionalmente, en ese caso estoy perdido. Perdidamente enamorado de ti. – rodé los ojos y Edward me atrajo para besarme y hacerme cosquillas.  
Me reí pero seguí besándolo. Así eran nuestros días desde que él había decidido quedarse a cuidarme.  
Había días que lo amaba profundamente y que realmente sentía que éramos nosotros contra el mundo y había otros en los que me sentía sola y egoísta teniéndolo a mi lado cuando no debería.  
A veces simplemente no se trataba de días, sino de momentos. Momentos en los que pasaba de estar completamente feliz a estar completamente triste. Era increíble que Edward siguiera a mi lado a pesar de todo. Aunque lo haya prometido, nunca creí como sería cumplirlo y pasar por esto de verdad.

.

El viernes, siendo el día de mi cumpleaños, me había subido la temperatura. Rosalie vino a verme de todas formas, ayudó a Edward para que el pueda descansar un rato y se quedó conmigo toda la tarde. Por la noche se fue deseando mejorarme pronto y Edward volvió a tomar su lugar.  
No mejoré. Edward no sabía qué medicinas darme, ya que mi sistema inmunológico estaba débil, cualquier cosa que me diera por equivocación me haría peor.

–Bella, en serio… te llevaré al hospital, no puedes seguir así. Ellos sabrán tratarte...– levanté mi mano para que se callara.

–Mañana es el cumpleaños de Effie, Edward, voy a estar bien y voy a ir. Tu también. Esta fiebre no va a detenerme. – contesté.

Lo más lógico hubiera sido acceder a que me llevara al médico. Pero por cómo iban las cosas yo sabía que una vez que me ingresaran, no iban a dejarme salir. No quería estar en un hospital el día del cumpleaños de mi hija.  
Pero claro, las cosas nunca salían como las planeaba.  
Siendo ya sábado, eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando desperté desesperada en busca de aire. Edward se despertó pegando un salto, se levantó de golpe sin dejar de gritar preguntándome qué necesitaba. No tardó mucho en notar que me estaba faltando el oxígeno. Me levantó de la cama y lo dejé hacerlo ya que incluso era incapaz de hablar, me envolvió en una manta, sacándome con dificultad del edificio y llevándome al hospital.  
Las cosas no podían ir de mal en peor.

* * *

 **Hola! Feliz domingo :D No voy a decir mucho. Necesitaba abarcar mas en la situación de Bella. En los próximos capítulos haré un punto de vista de Alice, la cosa va a ponerse pesada con respecto a la niña. Effie sabe ocultar muy bien sus emociones, igualita a Bella :P**  
 **Ya saben que tengo un grupo en FB " _Fanfics Twilight by Jenn_ " y el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Gracias por leer :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Pov Alice**

El sonido del piano era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la casa. Jasper me evitaba, tenía sus motivos para hacerlo. Me encontraba en el sofá con una taza de té en mis brazos. Effie no hacía más que tocar el piano con bronca, ella también estaba enojada conmigo. No me había dejado acercarme así que le di su espacio. Leia no entendía nada, ella se había dado cuenta que las cosas no iban bien hace unos días, cuando vio a su hermana distante.  
Desde que le dijimos a Effie que Edward y Bella eran sus padres, ha tomado cierta distancia de nosotros.

–Tenemos que hablar. – Jasper apareció frente mío mirándome con el rostro demacrado. Asentí y me puse de pie para seguirlo a su despacho.

Como siempre, no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo hablarle. El tema de Effie me había apartado tanto que ya no recordaba cómo hablarle a mi esposo, mi mejor amigo y mi compañero. Era una mentirosa. Perra si quisieran decirme.

– ¿Por qué no me consultaste antes de dejarla con ellos? – empezó sin molestarse en tomar asiento. Yo también seguía de pie, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. – Alice me gustaría muchísimo que seas capaz de contestar una de las miles de preguntas que te hago. – tragué en seco– ¡Contesta maldita sea!– dijo pegando un golpe al escritorio, haciéndome pegar un salto.

–Yo… no lo sé. Ya te habías ido a trabajar, y en cuanto yo saliera del trabajo iba a ir a buscarla…

–Pero no lo hiciste. Y luego te pones mal cuando nuestra hija cree que vamos a dejarla.

–No, no lo hice. – admití.

–Preferiste ir a comprar whiskey y vodka en lugar de ir a trabajar y dejar a nuestra hija en la escuela como siempre lo haces. ¡Preferiste emborracharte! – me acusó. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y apreté los labios.

– ¡Estoy asustada! ¡No tienes idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos!– grité cansada de que él no hiciera más que tirarme acusaciones.

– ¡Yo también estoy asustado! Incluso Effie lo está, y tú no haces más que aumentar sus inseguridades. Eres su madre, deberías cuidarla, carajo. Además no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan asustada si ellos sólo quieren conocerla. – me miraba de esa manera que conocía muy bien. Estaba muy enojado, pero mas allá de esa mirada enfurecida, él sabía que le ocultaba algo. Me abracé a mi misma tragando en seco y conteniendo las lagrimas.

–Yo… yo les mandé una citación al juzgado. No quiero que me quiten a Effie.– confesé. Jasper palideció mirándome como nunca antes lo había hecho. Seguramente sintiendo que se había casado con una desconocida. Un suspiro se escuchó detrás de mí, volteándome a ver vi el cabello rubio de Leia desaparecer de la puerta. Miré a Jasper que seguía sorprendido.  
Iba a moverme para seguir a mi hija, pero Jasper me agarró del brazo impidiéndome avanzar.

–Ya has hecho demasiadas cosas. Te prohíbo seguir involucrando a nuestras hijas más de lo necesario en esto. Si algo le pasa a Effie, será tu culpa. – dijo apuntándome con el dedo para luego seguir a Leia.  
Me puse de rodillas en el suelo y comencé a llorar. Lo había arruinado. Todo se me había ido de las manos, y le había mentido a Jasper. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

–

–

–

– 

**Pov Bella**

Despertar luego de mi estado febril costó más de lo que esperaba. Abrí los ojos con dificultad viendo a lo lejos una cabellera rubia. Una mano acarició mi cabeza y sonreí al reconocer a Edward frente a mis ojos.

–Nos tenías preocupados. Has estado inconsciente muchas horas.

–¿Qué día es?– pregunté sintiéndome completamente perdida.

–Lunes.– la voz de Rosalie me trajo a la realidad. Era lunes. Me había perdido el cumpleaños de mi hija.– Bella, tranquila, todo estará bien.– dijo ella acercándose para tomar mi mano.

–Yo iba a ir, Rose. Iba a ir a su cumpleaños y la vería soplar las velas. – sollocé.

–Yo fui, Bella. Rosalie me convenció. Lo tengo todo grabado.– Trató de consolarme Edward.

–Así es– dijo Rose sonriendo.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunté viendo las miradas que se dedicaban. No pasaron desapercibidas para mí.

–Jasper y Alice contrataron un abogado.– comenzó a decir Edward.

–Jasper iba a retirar la citación con ayuda de un abogado. Al parecer hubo un malentendido entre él y Alice. No pudo hacerlo ya que me decidí a contra atacar con los derechos de ustedes como padres biológicos de Effie.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– no entendía.

–Bella, la carta que tú dejaste de seguro la tienen ellos. Ellos atacaron primero, y nosotros solo respondimos. Para cuando Jasper quiso retirar la citación, ya era tarde.

–La cosa se ha revertido. Ahora nosotros los citamos a ellos. – me informó Edward. Asentí comprendiendo.

–En cuanto salgas de aquí nos reuniremos con ellos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No van a alejarte de Effie. – dijo Rose. Asentí cayendo en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Esa misma tarde me dieron de alta. Edward me llevó a su casa esta vez, le quedaba cerca del trabajo y podría estar más pendiente de mi si estaba solo a unas cuadras. Incluso Rosalie vivía cerca. Me contó con lujo de detalles la fiesta de Effie, los invitados, los niños, el tema de la fiesta, el vestido que llevaba puesto, incluso el regalo que le había dejado. Había olvidado por completo comprarle un regalo que agradecí que Edward se haya tomado el trabajo de hacerlo.

– ¿La viste abrirlo?– pregunté sentada en la cama mientras comía sopa de pollo hecha por su madre.

–Si– sonrió sacando su celular para mostrarme una foto con el regalo abierto y un video de cuando lo abría. Se trataba de unos patines para hielo. Los ojitos de Effie brillaban de la emoción.

–Tuve suerte de verificar su talle luego de haber patinado el otro día con ella. Debiste ver la cara de sorpresa de Alice. – rió.

–Apuesto que no estaba muy contenta.

–No... De todas formas el ambiente entre ella y Jasper estaba bastante tenso. Incluso Leia, nunca se acercó a hablarme. No pude ni preguntarles sobre hablar con los abogados, se negaban a socializar conmigo.

– ¿Habrá sido por lo que pasó ese día?– Edward se encogió de hombros. No tocamos mas el tema de Alice y Jasper, sea cual fuese su problema, no nos incluía a nosotros siempre y cuando no afectara la relación de Effie con nosotros.

Ese día también me dieron los resultados, los cuales apuraron debido a mi ingreso y la doctora King fue a verme en mi habitación de hospital. Había elegido la quimioterapia para poder eliminar una buena parte del cáncer antes de operar. Comenzaría ese jueves luego de haber reposado un poco en casa. Rosalie dijo que iba a ir con Edward donde Alice y Jasper mañana ya que quería llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, el cual implicaba tiempos y días de visitas y una psicóloga infantil para Effie. También contó que intentó llamarlos para concordar una cita, pero ninguno respondía sus llamados. De todas formas seguía insistiendo.  
Me ponía mal tener que estar en este estado justo cuando más necesitaba estar fuera de la cama, pero tal cual Edward me lo recordaba, todo esto era con tal de que yo luchara y eso debía hacer.

–Saldremos en televisión por casarnos días antes de mi muerte– reí.

–Sólo dices incoherencias. En ese caso creerán que quiero quedarme con tu dinero.– ríe.

–Meh… te veré en el altar, Cullen. – sonreí y Edward me besó la frente.

–Debes dejar de delirar, Bells. No quiero que te diagnostiquen un problema en la cabeza también– sonrió.  
Uno de los muchos síntomas era la confusión. Así como había días que estaba bien o mal, había otros en los que estaba lucida o perdida en el tiempo. Edward se mostraba animado en cada uno de mis estados y eso era lo que más me reconfortaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Pov Edward**

La tarde del miércoles llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando menos lo pensamos ya nos encontrábamos en el juzgado presentando nuestra situación.  
Alice y Jasper también estaban ahí con su abogado, no nos dirigían la palabra, incluso evitaban mirarnos.

–Voy a ir por algo de café, ¿quieres algo?– le pregunté a Bella que estaba sentada con su cabeza en mi hombro.

–¿Sabes? No sé para qué hacemos esto si voy a morir de todas formas. Sólo vamos a arruinarle la felicidad a una niña.

–No opinabas de la misma manera hace una semana.

–No estaba siendo racional hace una semana.– suspiró.

–¿Entonces no quieres nada?– ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

–Si salgo de esta podríamos intentarlo de nuevo… Y de verdad. ¿Pensaste en esa posibilidad?– me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios, ella rió y me aparto poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, empujándome– Ya, ve por ese maldito café y se feliz por unos minutos.–Me reí y me dirigí hacia la máquina de café por los pasillos.

Unos susurros captaron mi atención y me detuve frente a la máquina de café, intentando escuchar mejor.  
 **  
**–Se suponía que no debía suceder esto, acordamos...– Rosalie era la que hablaba y parecía desesperada.

–Ya se, Rose. Las cosas se me fueron de las manos, nunca pensé que…

–No me dijiste que el bebé era de Bella. Aprovechaste que no sabía que ella estaba embarazada y que estaba en proceso de mudanza para ser tu cómplice. ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta!

–Rose...

–No, Rose nada. Te conozco muy bien, Swan. No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a hacerlo, me engañaste. Nunca te lo perdonaré.– No sabía bien qué era lo que Alice y Rosalie habían hecho pero no me parecía correcto discutir aquello en un lugar como este. De la nada me encontraba interrumpiendo para ver si conseguía alguna explicación.

– ¿Rosalie? – dos pares de ojos voltearon a verme, los de Rose hechos un mar de lagrimas.

–Yo...

–Tiene que ser una broma– giro sobre mis talones odiando ver a dos personas que de un momento a otro resultan ser completamente extrañas para mí. ¿Acaso es posible estar demasiado ciego?

–Edward…– Rosalie corrió hacia mí– escúchame

– ¿Qué cosa quieres que escuche? Rosalie, eres nuestra abogada. Se supone que debes apoyarnos, luchar con nosotros…

–Hagamos hecho lo que hagamos hecho, Edward, nada se compara con que Bella haya abandonado a su hija.– dijo Alice que se había quedado de pie observándonos. La miré con bronca y ella levantó la cabeza en alto para irse.

–No le hagas caso–llamó mi atención Rosalie soltando un suspiro– No sabía que Bella tenía un bebé, mucho menos que la había dejado. Me estaba mudando a Portland y había regresado a Seattle para buscar unas cosas, Alice me llamó sabiendo que mi padre en ese momento era juez y yo tenía acceso a ciertas cosas… Firmamos la adopción de Effie, haciéndola una adopción cerrada. Bella no figuraba en los papeles, supongo que de eso se encargó Alice. Edward, yo no sabía que Bella tuvo una hija hasta hace unas semanas que me contó sobre su enfermedad. Y luego… cuando vi los papeles y me parecían cosas raras el hecho de que ella haya dejado una nota, caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y Dios, lo lamento tanto. Quería arreglarlo, no podía decirles en ese momento que fui cómplice. Ya que no podía arreglar lo que había hecho en el pasado me propuse a ayudarlos ahora… Edward perdón.

–Yo… necesito pensar. – dije siguiendo caminando. No sabía qué decir, qué opinar. Tenía bronca, me sentía desconfiado de todo el mundo. Tal vez Bella tenía razón, tal vez ya no debíamos seguir peleando por esto.  
 **  
**–Edward…– la voz de Jasper atrajo toda mi atención. Bella estaba en el piso mientras él trataba de encontrar sus signos vitales. Lo que más captó mi atención, fueron las dos niñas que se encontraban de pie a la distancia.  
Leia y Effie estaban agarradas de la mano observando la escena con terror. Effie sostenía un paquete de golosinas y su rostro no expresaba más que el miedo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

– ¡Edward!– llamó Jasper otra vez. Avancé rápido hasta su lado y lo ayudé con Bella.– la ambulancia no tarda en llegar, sostén su cabeza– me ordenó.

Alice llegó a los segundos con un vaso de agua en sus manos, el cual dejó caer al suelo al ver la situación.

–Llévate a las niñas a casa. – ordenó Jasper y ella se apresuró a sacar a las niñas de ahí.

– ¡No, quiero quedarme con Bella! ¡Suéltame!– gritó Effie cuando Alice intentaba tomar su mano, la niña se sacudió fuerte y corrió hasta mí para abrazarme las piernas.– No dejes que me lleven, Edward– pedía entre lágrimas. La tomé en brazos y sequé sus lágrimas.

–Yo me quedaré con ella, pequeña. Me aseguraré de que nada malo le pase, ¿de acuerdo? Tú debes ir con tu madre y colaborar con ella, ¿está bien?– Effie parpadeó secando los restos de lágrimas con sus manos y fijó sus hermosos ojos verdes en los míos.

–Pero… Bella también es mi mamá.– la abracé fuerte, era la primera vez que ella hablaba sobre Bella de esa manera. No sabía muy bien hace cuanto tiempo lo sabía, la inocencia de esa niña me movía el mundo. Alice nos observaba con Leia en brazos, aunque quisiera, no era correcto que Effie se quedara.

–Voy a cuidar de tu mamá, tú debes cuidar de tu otra mamá, ¿de acuerdo?– le dije tratando de convencerla. Ella rodeó sus bracitos en mi cuello asintiendo, luego de un rato se separó dejando un beso en mi mejilla y la dejé en sus pies para que vaya con Alice– hasta luego, princesa. – la saludé. Ella sonrió y me saludó con un gesto de mano.

–  
 **  
**Al otro día, Jasper me había llamado para preguntar si podía traer a Effie para que vea a Bella, le dije que sí. Eso le haría un gran bien a Bella, no veía que hubiera problema y él tampoco.  
 **  
**– ¿Qué tienes ahí?

–Ositos de gomita, ¿quieres uno?– Effie estaba con un paquete de golosinas que Alice le había dado mientras esperábamos en la sala de espera. Jasper tenía en brazos a una Leia profundamente dormida.

–Claro, nena, gracias– le sonreí agarrando la pequeña gomita para metérmela en la boca.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello color miel se asomó.

–Pueden pasar… sólo un rato. – dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Lista?– pregunté a Effie poniéndome de pie, ella no tardó en saltar de su asiento y tomarme la mano.

–Lista. – sonrió.

* * *

 **Hola, sé que el capítulo es corto con toda la demora. La verdad es que se me ha borrado todo el archivo y no pude recuperarlo. tuve que reescribirlo y por eso demoré mas de lo que pretendía en actualizar. Espero sepan entender. Bueno, nos leemos, gracias por seguir la historia :)  
Si quieren, pueden unirse a mi grupo de FB (link en mi perfil de fanfiction) Byeee**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Pov Bella**

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió despacio, Effie entró primero con pasos pequeños tomada de la mano de Edward, éste último sonreía por la forma de caminar de la niña. Effie levantó la mirada hacia mi cama y una sonrisa deslumbrante se formó en su carita.

–¡Bella!– gritó soltándose de Edward y corriendo hacia mí.

–¡Hola preciosa!– grité en un tono más bajo abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

La abracé como pude, su cabello estaba más ondulado que de costumbre y vestía un vestido celeste con medias blancas y zapatos de charol negros.

–Bella…–sollozó en nuestro pequeño abrazo. Edward se acercó y la alzó para sentarla en mi cama. Acaricié su rostro aniñado con mejillas sonrosadas y ella esbozó una sonrisa.– ¿estás mejor? ¿te van a dar el alta?

–Pequeña… me alegra mucho verte, estás hermosa– sonreí.

–Gracias– se ruborizó y trató de ocultar su sonrisa para luego mirarme fijo de nuevo– ¿no estás mejor?

–Un poquito, no lo suficiente.– sus labios formaron un pequeño puchero– pero con tu visita seguro me pondré mucho mejor.

–Vendré a verte todos los días entonces– sonrió entusiasmada– ¡papá dice que soy una excelen-te doctora! – me reí de su pequeño tartamudeo al decir la palabra.

–Ya lo creo que sí.– observé a Edward sentarse al pie de la cama observándonos.

–Bella, tu y Edward son mis papás de verdad, ¿no es así?– asentí mirando con detenimiento cada una de sus expresiones tratando de adivinar qué pensaba realmente.  
 **  
**Sostuve sus manitos viéndola sonreír a la vez que me miraba. Ella levantó la mirada hacia Edward y luego volvió a mí.

– ¿Entonces ahora tengo que llamarlos mamá y papá? – amaba su tono inocente. Ella ya sabía que éramos sus padres, Edward me lo había comentado.

Solté sus manos y acomodé un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

–Sólo si tú quieres. –Contesté– No tienes que sentirte presionada a decirlo, nena. – Effie sonrió y se acercó para abrazarme lo más delicado posible.

–Bella...– habló segundos después, con su cabecita acunada en mi cuello.

– ¿Si? –vi a Edward observarnos anonado. Le sonreí apenas también anonada con la situación.

– ¿Estás muy enferma? ¿Te puedes morir?– sus preguntas me pusieron nerviosa. No sabía que debía responderle, pero sabía lo que ella quería escuchar.

–Estoy enferma. Pero no voy a dejarte, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella se apartó de nuestro abrazo y me miró con sus ojos tristes, llenos de lágrimas. – Mi amor...–sequé sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo. – Más que una promesa que me sentía obligada a cumplir, lo sentí como una obligación.

– ¿También me prometes no alejarme de Leia, papá y mamá?–sonreí.

–También, nena. Lo prometo. – Ella sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso en la frente. – Gracias bebé.

Effie se despidió de mí cuando Edward dijo que ya era hora de irse, la pequeña se fue con la cabeza gacha saludándome con su pequeña mano y tratando de sonreírme. La saludé con el mismo gesto y esperé a que Edward regresara, en su lugar, entró Alice.

–Hola…– habló susurrando.

–Hola.– saludé.

–¿Cómo estás?– la vi dudar si acercarse o no a mi lado– ¿puedo sentarme?– señaló la silla que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Asentí y ella avanzó hasta tomar asiento.

–¿Cómo crees que estoy?– reí un poco histérica.

–Tienes razón.– suspiró– Yo, este…

–Está bien, Alice. Fue mi culpa.– la frené– yo aparecí de la nada reclamando algo que ya no me correspondía. No puedo enojarme contigo por haberte enojado y tomado cartas en el asunto.– ella se rió.

– Lo reconoces… De todas formas quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte creído y por haberte faltado el respeto. También por actuar a tus espaldas adoptando a tu hija.

–Hiciste lo que creías que tenías que hacer. Me buscaste y captaste que no quería ser encontrada, supiste en el momento justo que yo no iba a volver e hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Teniendo o no mi consentimiento, Effie no estaría aquí de no ser por ti.

–Entonces…

–Quiero decir que… yo hubiera actuado de la misma manera.– tomo un poco de aire y luego lo suelto para seguir hablando– Effie es una niña maravillosa gracias a ti, aunque hay cosas que en mi opinión has hecho mal… No puedo juzgarte. Ella ahora es tu hija. Sigue siendo mía pero ella te considera a ti su madre y eso es algo que no puedo revocar.

–Me considera su madre porque fue lo que yo escribí en su vida, Bella. Elegí ser su madre porque al igual que tu sé lo que es ser ignorada por tu familia.

–No metas a nuestra familia en esto. No tenemos que pasar por eso de nuevo, no cometamos los mismos errores.– Alice iba a volver a hablar pero la atajé con un gesto– No voy a quitarte a Effie, dejaré de pelear por su custodia. No se lo merece. De todas formas me gustaría llegar a un arreglo contigo.

–¿Qué tipo de arreglo?– preguntó con más seriedad.

–

 **Pov Alice**

Salgo de la cocina luego de terminar los casos y el juego de té usado esa tarde. Escucho el sonido de la televisión a un volumen bastante alto, suspiro y me encamino hacia el living. Effie estaba de espaldas a mí, tenía su pijama blanco con corazones rosas puesto y los rizos de su cabello esparcidos por su espalda, en sus manos sostenía el control remoto con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–Está bastante fuerte, qué tal si le bajamos un poco el volumen–dije tranquila, quitándole el control de las manos. Sus ojitos estaban cansados y fruncía el ceño enojada.

–¿Cariño, que sucede? ¿Quieres hablar con mamá?– le pregunté acariciando su cabello. Effie levantó la vista hacia mi confundida. Algo le pasaba, la había notado rara desde que regresó esa tarde, luego de haber estado con Edward y Bella.

–Mentiste. – Dice enojada. –Mentiste. ¡Mentiste!–grita y patalea para que me aparte. Me asusto de ver a mi hijita así, Effie nunca ha actuado de esa forma conmigo. Sostengo sus piernas para que me escuche.

– ¿En qué te mentí bebe?

– ¡No me digas bebe! ¡No soy tu bebé!– al ver que no puede seguir dando patadas, comienza a usar sus manos.

–Effie, tranquila. Cálmate, no podemos hablar así. Por favor...–le hablo en vano, sus ojos están rojos y ya no sé si es a causa del enojo o el cansancio. Ella sigue luchando con sus brazos para golpearme.

Jasper aparece en el marco de la puerta y se acerca.

– ¿Qué sucede?– pregunta tranquilo. Generalmente cuando una de las niñas no quiere obedecernos, Jasper habla pacifico y aún no entiendo cómo hace para tener ese efecto en ellas, de calmarlas con solo una mirada.

Effie levanta la mirada en su dirección, luego vuelve la vista hacia mí y comienza a golpearme de nuevo.

–No sé que tiene, no quiere hablar conmigo. –le informo. Effie grita y yo le agarro las manos, para que vuelva a patalear.

Jasper se impacienta y la levanta, dejándola en el aire. Cualquier movimiento que ella haga no le hace daño a nadie.

–Effie, no toleraré esa conducta de tu parte. Espero que te calmes para así poder hablar como personas normales. Quiero que dejes de patear y gritar. A la una... a las dos... – Effie no para. Sigue con su berrinche hasta el punto que se da cuenta que no está yendo a ningún lado. Cansada, suspira y se larga a llorar. Miro a Jasper preocupada, dispuesta a tomarla en brazos pero él me dice que no me acerque. La voltea y ella se aferra a su cuello; Jasper se la lleva.

–Tráeme mi maletín, está caliente– más preocupada que antes, corro a buscar su maletín para llevárselo.

–Mami... –Leia aparece a mi lado con su jirafa de peluche y sus cabellos rubios enredados.

–Mi amor, ¿estás bien? –pregunto acercándome y tomándola en brazos, ella esconde su cabecita en la base de mi cuello y asiente.

–Escuché ruidos.

–Effie está enfermita, papá la está curando – beso su frente – vamos a la cama ¿de acuerdo? – ella asiente y cuando la dejo en su cama ya está profundamente dormida. Suspiro y voy a llevarle el maletín a Jasper.

–Está más tranquila… Supongo que la situación la tiene nerviosa.

–Está preocupada por Bella.– me siento al otro lado de nuestra cama observando a nuestra pequeña dormir profundamente, aferrando la mano de su padre en su pecho.

–Lo sé. Estoy preocupado…

–Ya te conté lo que hablé con Bella, ella iba a hablar con Edward después.

–No es por eso, Al, es por nuestra hija. Effie está confundida. Está estresada. Le hemos demostrado que no nos agrada la idea de que Bella y Edward sean sus padres y eso la tiene molesta, ella no sabe cómo actuar con ellos.

–No la estamos privando de nada…

–Pero tiene seis años, tal vez lo sienta así. – Jasper suspira a la vez que acaricia su cabello– voy a darle el medicamento aunque odie tener que despertarla.

–No podemos dejar que siga así– digo a la vez que le paso su maletín y el comienza a buscar el medicamento.

–Vamos a encontrar una solución, vamos a hablar de nuevo con ella. – con cuidado, lo ayudo a sostenerla y entre sueños logramos que beba el medicamento. Effie apenas es consciente, siempre ha sido muy dormilona. Beso su cabeza y la arropo en la cama.

–Iré a buscar a su muñeca– sonrío y beso a Jasper antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa noche dormimos con nuestra pequeña en el medio, su respiración cansada me inflaba el pecho de amor, la amaba con locura y estaba muy aliviada de no tener que temer más por perderla. Aunque haya asuntos por arreglar todavía, Bella me había asegurado que legalmente Effie seguiría siendo nuestra y nada más que eso importaba.  
Ahora lo que me preocupaba era la salud de mi hermana, al fin las cosas estaban comenzando a arreglarse y tenía miedo por lo que fuera a pasar. Esperaba ponerme al tanto de su situación y ver maneras de ayudarla pronto. También tenía que ver cómo ayudar a mi hija con su confusión, odiaba verla triste o enferma por todo lo que estaba pasando.  
Soñé con las risas de mis niñas esa noche y la felicidad que me provocaba el amor de la familia que había formado con Jasper.

* * *

 **Hola! Tanto tiempo jaaaa. Las cosas poco a poco van poniéndose en su lugar. ¿Qué le pidió Bella a Alice? ¿Qué decisión tomarán los adultos con respecto a la pequeña? Lo sabremos en la próxima. Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.  
** **Saben que si quieren pueden unirse a mi grupo de fb donde subo adelantos e imágenes de la historia (link en mi perfil de fanfiction) Muchas gracias por leer, las leo a todas, sus reviews son mi paga de cada palabra escrita :p Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Pov Edward**

Bella fue dada de alta al día siguiente, ella debía seguir con el tratamiento y yo la acompañaría cada día.  
Mientras estuvo en el hospital no tardaron en comenzar con la sesión de quimioterapia, acompañarla fue difícil, me dolía verla debilitada pero me alegraba que ella tuviera algo de buen humor mientras pasaba el rato.  
La traje a mi casa mientras tanto, ella iba a vivir conmigo y no íbamos a discutir sobre ello.

–Edward…– me llamó. Terminé de servir el vaso con agua y se lo llevé a la habitación.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– ella se sentó en la cama para tomar el vaso, tenía las ojeras muy marcadas debido a lo debilucha que estaba.

–Estoy bien. ¿Hablaste con Alice o Jasper?

–Ambos se tomaron el día… han salido con las niñas. Quieren hablar con Effie.

La observé un momento y capté su expresión de preocupación. No iba a contarle que nuestra hija había estado enferma, eso la pondría peor.

–Espero que esté bien.

–Lo estará. Hablé con Rosalie, no se opuso a nuestra decisión.

–Tengo que hablar con ella, aún sigue siendo mi abogada.

– ¿Qué tramas?– me senté a su lado y la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo, ella escondió su cabeza en la base de mi cuello y yo acaricié su espalda.

–Nada. Pero en serio, necesito hablar con ella.

–No estarás…

–No Edward. Y en caso de que haga un testamento no puedes meterte, ¿de acuerdo? Es algo mío y corre en mi propia decisión, tú no tienes nada que ver.

–No quiero que te mueras. No puedes morirte. Estamos empezando de nuevo y…– ella se apartó para tomar mi rostro con ambas manos y mirarme fijamente.

–No pienses en eso, Edward. Tenemos una hija que nos necesita. Tú me necesitas, yo te necesito. No pienso dejarte, ¿te queda claro?– asentí admirando su valor, ella acercó sus labios a los míos y correspondí al beso.

La tarde se asomó por la ventana de nuestra habitación, reflejando los últimos rayos de sol dejando la habitación de un tono anaranjado, nos habíamos quedado dormidos pero no teníamos preocupaciones en ese momento.

–Creo que necesito levantarme de la cama un momento– Bella se removió en mis brazos para sentarse en la cama y buscar sus pantuflas.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Si, Edward, no estoy inválida– rodó los ojos.

Le sonreí y la acompañé mientras se levantaba, ella agarró unas ropas y fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Decidí preparar unos panqueques y hacer canelones para la cena.  
Bella salió del baño secando su cabello y protestando en voz baja.

– ¿Qué sucede?– la miré mientras daba vuelta un panqueque.

–Se me está empezando a caer el cabello. Lo siento, creo que voy a dejarte el piso lleno de cabellos míos.

–No te preocupes por eso, nena.

El timbre sonó una vez, levanté mi cabeza para mirar a Bella y ella me observaba confusa al igual que yo.

– ¿Esperábamos a alguien?

–No que yo sepa– contesté y el timbre volvió a sonar. Me encaminé a la puerta y el timbre sonó otra vez– ya voy ya voy…

– ¡Edward!– la voz alegre de Effie captó mi atención y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

–Trajimos flores para Bella– Leia dio un paso al lado de su hermana extendiendo un ramo de flores que sostenía con ambas manos.

–Guau…– me habían tomado por sorpresa, una de las sorpresas más bonitas que había tenido.

–Pensamos que… – empezó Jasper. Alice rió del nerviosismo de su esposo y me dirigió una sonrisa.

–Effie prometió visitar a Bella todos los días así que…– dijo ella.

–Pasen…–los dejé pasar y las niñas entraron corriendo. Leia llevaba puesto un vestido color crudo con medias del mismo color y un abrigo polar blanco. Effie llevaba un vestido verde con una remera blanca debajo, medias del mismo color y botitas a juego.

–Esperamos no interrumpir, también pensamos que tal vez podríamos ayudar con algo. – dijo Alice.

–No hace falta, yo estaba empezando a hacer la cena… ¡Los panqueques!– grité corriendo hasta la cocina.

–Luego los das vuelta para que no se quemen y estén cocinados de ambos lados, así…– explicaba Bella a ambas niñas mientras daba vuelta un panqueque.

–Bella… – me acerqué para tomar su lugar.

–Sabía que ibas a olvidarte de la cocina así que vine a tomar tu lugar antes de que se produzca un incendio. – me sonrió. Me acerqué para besarla y las risitas me detuvieron.

–Mamá no sabe cocinar muy bien, en eso le ganas Bella– dijo Effie.

–Ni siquiera sabe hacer huevos– acotó Leia.

– ¡Oye!– bramó Alice haciéndonos reír.

–Vengan ustedes, dejemos a las cocineras cocinar…– me reí viendo de reojo a Alice que intentaba poner en práctica el batido de panqueques. Jasper nos siguió y yo guié a las niñas a la salita donde tenía un piano de cola negro.

– ¡Guau!– Effie no tardó en posicionarse frente al piano y comenzar a tocar entusiasmada– ¡Edward ven conmigo!

–Pero a mí me gusta escucharte… lo haces mejor sin mi– dije provocando que sonriera.

–Tocaré sólo una pero luego tocarás conmigo, ¿está bien?

–Está bien– sonreí y ella se acomodó mejor en el asiento. Leia caminó hacia nosotros mientras su hermana tocaba el piano.

– ¿Puedo ver televisión?– preguntó.

–Claro nena– le sonreí y ella corrió al living. Sus rizos rubios rebotaban a la vez que corría, Leia era una niña muy adorable.

–Debo agradecerte, Jasper.

– ¿Eh?– el rubio apartó la mirada de Effie en el piano volteándose a verme con una sonrisa. – ¿Y por qué?

–Por no ponerle otro nombre de Stars Wars a mi hija. – me reí.

–Si lo dices por Leia, Alice se lo puso, no yo. Soy muy malo con los nombres.

– ¿Alice?– pregunté sorprendido.

– ¿Acaso no eran mejores amigos? Ella tenía la colección completa, pensé que lo sabías, no pensaba perder la oportunidad de nombrar a nuestra hija como la princesa Leia. Effie se salvó... yo la salvé.

–Supongo que te debo una. – me reí.

–Es una niña muy especial. Merece tenerlos como padres.– lo miré de nuevo, algo sorprendido.

–Ya nos tiene. – sonreí. Jasper palmeó mi hombro y salió de la habitación, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi hija nos había estado observando, no me había percatado de cuando dejó de tocar.

–Ya puedes tocar conmigo– sonrió. Me acerqué sentándome a su lado.

– ¿Qué tocaremos hoy, señorita? – Effie se rió y puso esa expresión pensativa tan familiar que me hizo sonreír.

–Cualquier cosa. Empieza tú– me instó empujándome con sus manitos.

–Está bien está bien…– me reí y traté de recordar las notas de una canción que últimamente cruzaba por mi cabeza.  
Comencé a tocar la canción a la vez que empezaba a acompañarla con mi canto. Effie no despegó sus ojos de las teclas del piano, sonriendo cuando escuchó el sonido de mi voz.

 _"_ _She´s got a smile that it seems to me  
reminds me of childhood memories  
where everything  
was as fresh as the bright blue sky" __*****_

Terminé la canción y Effie dio aplausos contenta. Me acerqué y besé su frente.

–Esa canción es muy bonita papa.– la mire sorprendido y ella aun me sonreía con sus mejillas sonrosadas por lo tímida que se sentía al decirlo, pero lo dijo. Me dijo papá.

–Me recuerda mucho a ti. – Effie se acercó y me dio un cálido abrazo. Traté de controlarme antes de llorar de la emoción, no daba más de la felicidad. El hecho de que Effie me dijera "papá" lo hacía muchísimo más real.

* * *

 ** _*La canción que Edward está tocando es Sweet Child O' Mine de Gun's and Roses._**

 **Hola! Capítulo sorpresa! Es algo corto pero tenía que compensar mi tardanza. El domingo subiré el próximo capitulo y espero sea mas largo que éste. Gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia :) Hasta la próxima...**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Pov Bella**

Me alegraba tener a mi familia en casa, parecía que las cosas se estaban volviendo a poner en su lugar, los días de sufrimiento habían cesado y los de duelo empezaban a hacerse notar. Me refiero a los días que yo debía superar cargando con mi enfermedad, intentando no decaer en el intento de luchar contra ella.

Puse las flores en agua mientras Alice intentaba poner en práctica la técnica sobre voltear panqueques que le había enseñado.  
Verla morderse el labio mientras se concentraba en hacerlo bien me daba mucha risa, pero me contuve de reír en voz alta.

– ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal, verdad?– preguntó sin despegar la vista de la espátula.

–No– me reí– es que te ves muy divertida, te sacaría una foto.

– ¡Bella!– ambas nos reímos y yo no tardé en sacar el celular para grabarla en su próximo intento. El panqueque voló cayendo en el mismo lugar que antes, dado vuelta pero roto en el medio.

–Diablos…–maldijo.

–Ya… no está tan mal. La próxima no va a romperse. Inténtalo de nuevo. – la insté. Esta vez se tomó su tiempo mientras esperaba que el nuevo lado se cocinara. Una vez que el panqueque empezó a dorarse por los costados lo sostuvo con la espátula y lo dio vuelta en el aire, ésta vez le salió perfecto.

– ¡Sí! Bella, mira ¡lo hice!

– ¡Te dije que lo harías!– me reí de ella. Seguía siendo una niña cuando lograba algo.

Le pasé los platos y la ayudé a rellenarlos con carne picada, Alice se entusiasmó cuando le agarró la mano y la dejé hacerlo sola. Era la primera vez que cocinaba algo que no sea pasta o arroz.  
Leia había corrido hacia la cocina cuando tuvo hambre y empezó a insistirle a Alice que le cocinara algo.

–Esto estará en un momento cielo, ten paciencia…– le decía sin despegar la vista de los canelones que iba preparando, Leia se puso delante suyo haciendo puntitas para observar mejor la mesada. Alice no le decía nada pero a mí me parecía que la niña comenzaba a molestarla.

Escuché las voces de Edward y Jasper y fui a unirme a su conversación. Effie estaba dando saltos explicando a Jasper lo mucho que le gustaba la voz de Edward y lo bien que éste tocaba el piano.

–¿Te gusta el piano, eh preciosa?– le dijo su padre tomándola en brazos. Effie peinó los cabellos de Jasper y él besó su mejilla.

–Me gusta mucho, más cuando papá lo hace– dijo sonriendo en dirección a Edward. Le dirigí una mirada a Edward, sorprendida por la forma en la que ella se había dirigido hacia él. Éste se mostró indiferente, pero la alegría que provocaba esa palabra se notaba en sus ojos.

–Mira nada más…– Jasper le sonrió a Edward dejando a la niña en el suelo.

Effie corrió hacia mí y yo me senté en el sofá para poder pasar un buen rato con ella.

–Bella…– me daba ternura la forma en la que se había sentado. Era como si el sofá hubiera sido diseñado para ella. Tenía una pierna cruzada mientras que la otra colgaba del sofá, moviéndola hacia arriba y abajo. Sus medias blancas estaban marcadas de color negro en la planta de sus pies debido a que había caminado descalza.

–Dime preciosa. – Effie suspiró, quitándose el cabello que le molestaba en la cara y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos tiernos se enfocaron en mí antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Yo… quería saber si tú querías que…– sus dedos se enroscaron con su ropa en un acto nervioso. Ella apartó la mirada de la mía y miró sus manos– quería saber si te gustaría que te llamara de otra manera. No quiero que seas sólo Bella para mí. – la miré frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Y cómo quieres llamarme?

–Mmm… quería empezar a llamarte mamá.

–¿Mamá?– pregunté aún si poder creerme lo que había escuchado. Effie asintió con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción.

–¿Puedo decirte así?

–Claro que sí, nena– respondí secándome una lágrima que no logró caer de mis ojos.

– ¿Vas a contarme cuentos antes de dormir? ¿Y vas a hacerme pasta con queso? ¿Vas a comprarme muchos vestidos y muñecas? ¿Vas a peinarme? ¿Vas a hacer de doctora y también mi paciente? ¿Vas a mantenerme a salvo aunque yo no te lo pida? ¿Vas a buscarme de la escuela y llevarme a comer contigo? ¿Harás la tarea conmigo?

Me reí de las miles de preguntas que había comenzado a formular en voz alta, Alice se unió a mi risa y pude ver que Jasper y Edward también se reían en una esquina de la habitación.

–Seré lo que tú quieres que sea, jugaré contigo, te contaré todos los cuentos que quieras, te peinaré y te vestiré como una princesa, haré la tarea contigo y siempre te mantendré a salvo.– dije tomándola en brazos para sentarla en mis piernas.

– ¿Serás mi mamá de verdad? ¿Te quedarás para siempre? ¿No vas a irte?

–No voy a irme a ningún lado, pequeña. Seré tu mamá siempre, siempre.

– ¿Lo prometes?– besé su frente sonriendo.

–Lo prometo. – sus brazos rodearon mi cuello con fuerza y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, correspondí a ese abrazo lleno de amor que tanto me hacía falta y besé sus cabellos. No iba a soltarla nunca.

Cenamos todos juntos, Effie se mostró más cariñosa de lo normal. Ella no dejaba de llamar la atención de Edward y la mía, Alice tenía que llamarle la atención varias veces para que se calmara y comiera su comida. Pude darme cuenta la lucha constante que tenían ellos con las niñas a la hora de comer.  
Nos despedimos de ellos y Edward les abrió la puerta, Effie se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Alice, le di un beso en la frente y uno en la mejilla a Leia, que arrastraba sus pies mientras iba de la mano de Jasper.

–Creo que podré acostumbrarme. – Dijo Edward una vez que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se acercó a mí, me atrajo en sus brazos y mordisqueó mi cuello.

– ¿A qué cosa?– me reí.

–Bueno… digamos que estamos empezando a ser una familia.– me reí y lo atraje aun más a mí, si es que se pudiera, y besé sus labios. Edward me tomó de los muslos y yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas.

–Me gusta. – contesté.

–Como siempre debió ser. – sonrió y nos llevó a su habitación. Seguí riéndome del juego que habíamos comenzado. Me agradaba la idea de ser una familia otra vez, formar la nuestra propia… volvía a soñar como adolescente enamorada y no dejaría que nada me detenga, ni siquiera el cáncer.

* * *

 **Hola! Buen domingo para todas! Matenme por ser otro capi corto, pero la verdad es que no pude extenderlo mas de ahí, no me dio el tiempo... Espero que les guste :D Las leo en los comentarios.  
Ya saben que tengo grupo de Facebook por si quieren unirse y leer adelantos, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Nos leemos, que tengan buena semana! Hasta el sábado!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

 **Este capítulo tiene una dedicatoria especial para Karina L Silva.**  
 **Kari, gracias a ti y a tu hija pude salvar algo de este documento, no habría capítulo sin ustedes. Muchísimas gracias :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

"—Te prometo que vas a estar bien, mamá te ama con todo el corazón... Lo siento tanto princesa— La bebé bostezó abriendo sus ojitos en su momento azules y brillantes. Bella besó su frente y continuó arrullandola— Serás una gran persona algún día y estaré orgullosa de la persona en la que te habrás convertido. Sé que vas a estar bien... Lamento ser cobarde. No puedo hacer esto... —acarició su diminuta nariz y la pequeña sonrió. Bella juró guardarse cada uno de sus gestos en su memoria, prohibiéndose olvidarlos.— Siempre estarás en mi corazón. — volvió a besar su cabeza y la dejó dormida en su cuna. Bella suspiró agarrando todas mis cosas, dejó la carta a un lado de su almohada y una foto en el otro lado.

—Te amo hijita...—susurró viéndola por última vez y saliendo lo más deprisa que pudo sin hacer ruido. Eran las cinco de la mañana, apenas había autos que pasaban por las calles. Al primer taxi que vio, lo frenó, subió y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Los llantos de la pequeña no tardaron en despertar a los dueños de la casa, Alice se levantó bufando porque su esposo ni siquiera se había movido y fue a ver porqué la niña continuaba llorando.  
Caminó directo a la habitación, arreglándose el pelo con las manos y sin dejar de bostezar.

—¿Bella? — la llamó pero no había nadie en aquella habitación. Alice frunció el ceño notando que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Los llantos de la pequeña volvieron a perturbar sus oídos y recordó su propósito en ese momento.

—Sh, ¿qué tienes pequeña? Estoy aquí.— la tomó en brazos acariciando su mejilla, la niña dejó de llorar para volverlo a hacer de nuevo a los pocos segundos.  
Alice la alimentó, la hizo eructar y la cambió para luego hacerla dormir otra vez.  
Al dejar a la niña en la cuna, ve el sobre.

—Bella, no…—toma el sobre en sus manos y se sienta en la cama para leerlo con más tranquilidad.

 _ **"Alice,**_

 **Sé que vas a matarme por esto, o quieres hacerlo. No tengo ninguna explicación que darte ya que no vas a escuchar ninguna, no vas a aceptar ninguna.**  
 **No estoy lista para ser madre. Lo supe desde el momento en que vi la prueba indicar positivo y estaba decidida a abortar. No pude hacerlo. Y aquí estoy, dándome cuenta de que no estoy preparada, no quiero hacerlo.**  
 **Espero tener el valor que no tuve este tiempo algún día y volver dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo. Sé que Jasper y tú serán excelentes padres algún día, dale mis gracias ya que ha estado atento a la pequeña desde el momento en que la vio. Dile a mi hija que la quiero, pero que en estos momentos no puedo ser su madre. Cuida de ella, sé que lo harás bien.**

 _ **Con cariño, Bella."**_

Arrugó el papel con bronca, conteniendo las lágrimas y las ganas de gritar en ese momento. Tomó aire y contó hasta diez, se pasó las manos por el rostro y se levantó de la cama.

—Jasper…— lo llamó mientras iba a su habitación para despertarlo.

No pudieron encontrarla. Bella nunca volvió. "

* * *

 **Pov Bella**

El lunes por la mañana fui al trabajo. Podía tener licencia, pero la verdad yo prefería seguir trabajando y mantener mi rutina normal. Rosalie pasó por mi luego del trabajo y fuimos a almorzar juntas.  
Me pidió disculpas de nuevo aunque yo le insistiera en que era algo del pasado y que debía superarlo ella no dejó de decirme cuánto lo sentía.  
Me mostró fotos de Tayler en sus inicios al fútbol, ella y Emmett lo habían anotado para que el pequeño tuviera un lugar donde descargar su energía. Tayler era muy hiperactivo.  
A eso de las tres nos despedimos y ella volvió a su trabajo, Edward pasó a buscarme y en cuanto llegamos a su departamento nos pusimos manos a la obra en los planes que teníamos para esa tarde.

—Hazlo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, Edward. Ya. Hazlo.— sentí sus manos moverse y el sonido de la máquina afeitadora al encenderse.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que yo lo haga?— rodé los ojos bastante histérica. ¿Tanto le costaba entender lo difícil que había sido tomar esta decisión para mí como para hacerme dudar ahora?

—Edward, por favor, ¡es sólo cabello!

—Bien. Aquí vamos...— respondió derrotado. Cerré los ojos mientras él me afeitaba, no quería ver cómo mi cabello caía al suelo.

Cuando Edward terminó y apagó la máquina, abrí los ojos.

—No está tan mal…— dijo con calma.

—Cállate.— dije acercándome al espejo. Se sentía tan raro.

—Olvidamos un pequeño detalle...

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunté dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

—No tienes peluca.

—Agh— bufé pasándome las manos por la cabeza. Era realmente extraña la sensación que sentía al hacerlo, era algo nuevo para mí, nunca había estado rapada.

—Iré a comprarte una... tal vez mañana, dudo que ahora haya algún negocio abier...

—Edward— lo interrumpí— puedes ir ahora o mañana, pero recuerda que mañana iré a recoger a Effie de la escuela y voy a necesitar una peluca para entonces.

—¿Alice te lo pidió?— sonrió.

—No. Alice nos autorizó recoger a nuestra hija siempre que queramos, y yo no pienso perder ni un día más.

—Cámbiate, iremos por una.— ordenó.

—No pienso salir así.

—Bella...usa un sombrero, no lo sé.

—No. Pienso. Salir. Así.

—Bien. ¿De qué color la quieres?— me reí de la forma rápida en que accedió. Me tiré a sus brazos abrazándome a su cuello y besé sus labios.

—Confío en ti lo suficiente como para saber que no caerás aquí con una peluca color rosa.

— No tardaré.— sonrió besándome en los labios y separándose para ir a cambiarse.

Al día siguiente tuve que hacerme la fuerte para ir al trabajo y buscar a mi hija, Alice había insistido en que si yo no podía, ella o Jasper no tenían problema en recogerla.  
Los martes Leia siempre iba donde una compañera para luego ir juntas a danza, así que no tendría problema con ella y podía buscar a Effie tranquila.  
Mi hermana sí que se había tomado muy a pecho el lugar en donde nuestras hijas iban a ser educadas.  
Se trataba de una institución privada. Había varias madres cuando yo llegué, según Alice, los niños de primero estaban adentro hasta que sus padres los pasaban a buscar.  
Tomé aire y me tomé un momento para asimilar lo que estaba por hacer.  
Subí los escalones hasta la puerta de la escuela, aún había niños saliendo a los empujones.  
Saludé a la preceptora que estaba repartiendo a los niños y le dije que venía por Effie Hale, le pareció raro que por primera vez fuera yo y no Alice, por suerte se evitó hacerme preguntas y fue a buscar a la niña una vez que comprobó que yo estaba autorizada.  
La mujer volvió con Effie de la mano, le sonreí a mi niña y le extendí los brazos, Effie corrió a refugiarse en los míos y ocultó su carita en mi pecho.

—¡Hola, princesa! — la tomé en brazos haciendo caso omiso de cómo me costaba sostener su peso. Effie se aferró a mi cuello y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Princesa, qué pasa?— aparté los cabellos de su rostro y besé sus lágrimas.

—Mami, no quiero que te mueras.

—¿Morirme? Yo no voy a morirme, nena. No todavía.

—Pero te vimos con Leia, te vimos perder pelo. Y luego mamá y papá hablaban de que ibas a tener que usar peluca y hoy has venido con peluca.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Una persona no muere por perder pelo, Eff.— besé su mejilla tratando de consolarla.

—Hannah dijo que si estás enferma y pierdes pelo es porque tienes cáncer. Su abuelo murió de cáncer. Mami no te mueras, por favor no te mueras, no me dejes solita.

—Mi amor…—la abracé fuerte. Maldita esa niña Hannah.— No le hagas caso a Hannah, yo no soy como su abuelo. Estoy enferma, pero no voy a dejarme vencer, ¿sabes? Voy a luchar por estar contigo para siempre, como te lo prometí.

—Sé mi mami para siempre, no me dejes. Te quiero para siempre, mamá.— sus sollozos me rompían el corazón. No sabía qué tanto ella entendía de esto, pero era lo suficiente inteligente como para descifrar por sí misma que yo me estaba muriendo.

—Seré tu mamá para siempre.— le prometí consciente de que ninguna persona vivía mas de cien años, en la mayoría de los casos.— Ya tranquila.— la aparté y besé su frente— ¿vamos a tomar helado? ¿Qué te parece eso?

—¿No te sangrará la nariz?— preguntó sorbiendo su nariz y pasando su puñito por los ojos.

—Trataremos que no.— le sonreí. No quería que estuviera encima de mi enfermedad, quería que sea mi hija y que se sienta libre de pasarla bien conmigo, sin darle demasiadas vueltas. Ya yo iba a lidiar con las consecuencias después.

Tomamos los helados, caminamos juntas de regreso a casa, armamos un nuevo rompecabezas y luego Edward llegó con pizza para la cena. Effie no dejó de parlotear en ningún momento, se había olvidado del tema del cáncer y no había dicho nada sobre la peluca que yo llevaba puesta aunque no dejaba de verme de manera extraña, incluso a mi se me hacía raro y eso que era casi el mismo tono que mi color natural.  
Alice y Jasper llegaron para cenar y pedimos otra pizza, las niñas ya estaban llenas y jugaban con sus muñecas en la alfombra frente al risas le daban alegría al lugar y me hubiera gustado grabarlas.  
Alice me ayudó con los vasos y a tirar las cajas de pizza. Edward Jasper y las niñas estaban en el living mirando una película de disney.

—Mañana trataré de hablar con Rosalie para que arregle eso— le comenté hablando sobre la propuesta que le había sugerido.

—No hace falta, Bella. Lo haré yo misma.— me sonrió.

—¿Cien por ciento legal?

—Esta vez sí.— respondió encogiéndose de hombros incómoda. Le sonreí en respuesta.

Tiré la basura y luego fuimos a sentarnos con los otros a terminar de ver la película, Effie y Leia estaban sentadas en el suelo con sus muñecas. Me senté con Edward y el rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.  
Leia se levantó y se cruzó de brazos mirando con enfado a Alice y a Jasper.

—¿Por qué Effie tiene dos papás y dos mamás y yo no?

—Porque ella tiene dos padres más que tu, bebé... Bella y Edward son sus padres de sangre...

—Biológicos.— dijo la niña comprendiendo.

—Así es. Nosotros somos sus padres del corazón, tú eres su hermana del corazón.

—¿Yo no tengo papá y mamá del corazón? — Alice sonrió con ternura y la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Nosotros somos tus padres de sangre y de corazón. Tienes a ambos tipos de padres en un solo par.— respondió besándole la mejilla.

—Humm...

—¿No estás feliz con eso? — Alice quería reír, se le notaba en los ojos.

—¿Es como ser hija única?

—Tienes una hermana...

—Pero yo soy única para ustedes ¿verdad? Si Bella no dejaba a Effie, yo sería hija única.

—Leia...

—Ay está bien. Si, me conformo. Por un ratito.

—Ven aquí, celosa — Alice la tomó en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Leia no tardó en carcajearse.  
Effie apoyó su cabecita en la base de mi cuello sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos.

—Mami, yo soy única para ustedes ¿verdad?— sonreí.

— Sí, mi amor.

—Única.— repitió Edward rodeándonos con sus brazos y besando la cabecita de nuestra hija.

* * *

 **Agradezco a mi conciencia por haberme hecho subir tantos adelantos, sino no creo haber actualizado hoy... Niñas, buen miércoles! Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, a esta historia aún le queda camino todavía. No tengo más nada que decir, saben que tengo un grupo donde subo adelantos e imágenes relacionadas con la historia, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction.  
Las leo en los comentarios, que terminen bien la semana!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Pov Edward**

El resto de la semana fue agitado, Bella podía buscar a Effie los días que Leia tenía danza. Yo trabajé a tiempo completo hasta la tarde y con suerte podía salir y acompañar a Bella en sus sesiones de quimioterapia. El jueves se nos complicó, yo estaba en el trabajo cuando Bella me llamó alrededor de las diez para decirme que se había vuelto temprano porque no se sentía muy bien. Ella se negaba a tomarse la licencia que merecía, era muy terca con eso.  
Me hizo ir a casa preocupado, sólo para insistir que ya estaba bien y que tenía que ir por nuestra hija.  
La llevé al cine ya que hacía frío y no podíamos estar mucho tiempo en la calle congelándonos.

Rosalie nos llamó para recordarnos que el cumpleaños de Tayler sería el sábado, y tanto Effie como Leia y sus padres también estaban invitados, nosotros no podíamos faltar.  
Bella estuvo mejor el viernes, estaba decaída debido a que no pudo ver a nuestra hija, pero le aseguré que la vería el sábado en la fiesta.

—¿Debería llevar vestido?— preguntó de pie frente al armario con la bata de cama puesta.

—Hace frío, cariño. No tienes que enfermarte, tus defensas están bajas ahora.

—Lo sé, sólo quería verme bonita por un día Edward.— su boca formó un puchero adorable, sonreí apenas y me acerqué a ella, rodeando mis brazos en torno a su cintura.

—Tu siempre serás bonita, uses lo que uses.— besé su cabello y ella se giró para que estemos frente a frente.

—Señor Cullen, ¿está usted intentando ser romántico?— preguntó pasando sus manos por mis hombros y mi pecho. Sonreí.

—Me ofende, señorita Swan. Yo ya me creía romántico.—sostuve su cintura con ambas manos levantándola del suelo, ella rodeó sus piernas en torno a mi cintura soltando una risa a la vez que con sus brazos rodeaba mi cuello..  
La besé en los labios, en su frente y ambas mejillas, terminando con un casto beso en la punta de su nariz. Bella tiró mi cabello besando con vehemencia mis labios. Me reí y con una mano acaricié su rapada cabeza. Se sentía extraño, pero aún mantenía la misma suavidad de cuando lo tenía largo.  
Terminamos en la cama, y aunque ella se cansó bastante rápido, tuvimos tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

El sábado nos levantamos casi de mediodía, tuvimos tiempo de disfrutar un momento solos como pareja, hicimos un almuerzo—desayuno en base a frutas frescas, pancakes, dulce de leche y otra variedad de cosas que teníamos reservadas en la heladera.

—Podríamos hacerle estos pancakes a Effie alguna vez, si se queda a dormir.— dijo Bella sonriendo mientras decoraba su pancake.

—Estoy seguro que amará cómo los decoras. Chocolate confitado, miel y pancake. Te falta la bocha de helado y eres toda una chef.

—Una chef desordenada.— rió cuando los chocolates caían por los costados debido a la cantidad de miel que le había puesto al pancake.

Luego de terminar nuestro "desayuno", nos duchamos y empezamos a prepararnos para la fiesta. Bella bufó varias veces por la peluca, la hacía enojar no saber manejarla del todo bien para poder hacerse algún peinado y no llevarlo suelto.

—Te ves hermosa.— besé su mejilla y esperé a que terminara de cambiarse.

La fiesta de Tayler era al aire libre, el jardín de la nueva casa de Rosalie y Emmett estaba decorado con guirnaldas azules celestes y blancas acompañadas con globos de los mismos colores. Había un tipo disfrazado de power ranger repartiendo globos de distintas formas a las niñas y niños que captaba su atención, mientras los otros saltaban en el inflable que se encontraba a un costado.

Saludamos a Rosalie y aunque Bella insistió en ayudarla, Rose no la dejó.  
Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en una de las bancas y hablan seriamente entre ellos, busqué a mi hija pero no la vi por ninguna parte.

—Está en el patio trasero.— habló Emmett acercándose a mi lado, bebiendo un poco de gaseosa en un vaso de plástico.— Está encantada con Tayler, desde que llegaron no lo han dejado en paz— se rió.

—Tu hijo sabe cómo conquistarlas.— sonreí y luego caí en mi conclusión.— Espera, ¿qué?— Emmett se rió y Bella se acercó a nosotros observando a Emmett.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi!— el grito de nuestra princesa llamó toda nuestra atención. Ella venía corriendo, tironeando a Tayler a quien sostenía de la mano.

—Hola, preciosa.— sonreí. Ella me dedicó una radiante sonrisa y abrazó a Tayler como si fuera que el niño fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó Bella.

—¡Estamos unidos para siempre!— sonreía Effie sin separarse del abrazo de Tayler.

—¿Unidos para siempre?— pregunté con cierto temor. Bella rió a mi lado.

— ¡Si papi! — traté de buscar a Jasper con la mirada pero no veía señales de que estuviera cerca.

—No tienen que estar abrazados todo el tiempo, mi amor.— Bella se agachó a su altura sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Pero si lo suelto, Leia me lo va a robar.

— Ya cariño, no debes estar aferrada a Tayler, el pobre se está asfixiando por tu fuerte abrazo. Estoy segura que Tayler va a estar contigo siempre sin que lo fuerces.

— ¿Lo prometes, mamá?— sus ojos viajaron de Bella hacia mí. Yo sólo quería que soltara a ese niño para atraerla a mis brazos.

— Preguntémosle a Tayler qué es lo que quiere.— Bella miró a Tayler y Effie hizo lo mismo sin soltarlo. Emmett me codeó a un costado y le dediqué una mirada, el idiota no dejaba de sonreír por la situación.

— Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Eff, también quiero jugar con Leia.

—No quiero que juegues con Leia. — mi hija formó un tierno puchero.

—Effie...— Bella rió— no seas egoísta cariño, pueden jugar los tres juntos, Tayler no te dejará de lado.— Effie miró a Tayler unos segundos, éste se encogió de hombros intimidado por su mirada.

—Podemos jugar los tres. Pero si te pide jugar a la casita serás mi esposo.— dijo ella soltándolo.

— Oh Dios. — susurré pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—Está bien. — respondió Tayler tomando su mano. Ambos niños corrieron de regreso a los juegos.

— Son tan tiernos.— dijo Bella.

—¡¿Tiernos?! Effie no puede juntarse más con niños, hablaré con Jasper y la inscribiremos en una escuela sólo de niñas.

—Edward, no seas idiota. Deja que la niña juegue con quien se le dea la gana. Además, a ti también te gustaba jugar a la casita ¿recuerdas? — Bella me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. La abracé con los míos y besé su cabeza.

— Cómo olvidarlo... Alice haciendo de sacerdote.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas, los tres miramos a Alice y Jasper que seguían hablando entre ellos muy ensimismados.  
Rosalie se nos unió poco después, besando a su esposo en la mejilla y luego limpiando con una servilleta el resto de labial que había dejado marcado.  
Bella los observaba con cariño, como si los admirara, y la verdad era que sí. Ambos se mostraban muy queridos, una pareja bastante estable.  
Luego de apagar las velitas y que los niños rompieran la piñata, volvimos a casa. Alice y Jasper se nos unieron con las niñas un rato y luego se irían a casa.  
Jasper había ido a cargar gasolina mientras nosotros tres intentábamos entretener a las dos pequeñas que ya se veían bastante cansadas.

Sonreí al ver a las niñas felices, riendo mientras Alice jugaba con ellas a las muñecas. Effie de vez en cuando bostezaba debido a que estuvo corriendo todo el día detrás de Tayler.  
Caminé hacia donde Bella se encontraba, sentada en el sofá cruzada de piernas. Me senté a su lado, besando su mejilla y masajeando sus hombros. Ella sonrió ante el tacto.

—Has visto lo felices que son, ¿no es así?— pregunté.

—¿Las niñas?— ella me miró sonriendo.

—Emmett y Rosalie, ambos parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro. Incluso a la distancia, ambos están pendientes del otro. Tienen esa conexión especial…

—Sí, lo sé.— ella acarició mi barba de unos días. Yo aun sonreía en mi ensoñación.

—Quiero eso contigo. Ser felices como ellos, ver crecer a nuestra hija... —susurré mirando a las niñas.

—Pensé que ya éramos felices. O algo…

—No hablaba de eso.—tomé su mano izquierda, tocando el anillo en su dedo anular. Entonces ella entornó los ojos, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó con temor. Besé su frente y me aparté sonriendo.

—Estoy seguro de que no puedo estar un día más sin ti. Te necesito conmigo, tanto como duren nuestras vidas...— me reí.

—¿Estás proponiéndome matrimonio?— ella se rió de lo ridícula que era la situación y yo me pasé la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—Te prometo una propuesta mejor que ésta.—sonreí.

—No hace falta.— susurró. Ella rodeó sus manos en mi cuello y atrajo mi rostro al suyo para juntar sus labios con los míos. Esa era su forma de decirme que aceptaba.

—¿Va a haber boda?— me reí separándome de nuestro beso y encontrándome con nuestra pequeña de pie frente a nosotros, no sabía qué tanto había escuchado, pero era obvio que incluso Alice estaba al corriente.

—Va a haber boda.— sonrió Bella atrayéndola a sus brazos y besando su mejilla.

—¡Yay!— gritó Leia aplaudiendo, Effie y Alice también se unieron a los aplausos. Bella estaba abrumada por toda la atención y yo me reía de lo adorable que era la escena.

Jasper volvió a los diez minutos, Alice no pudo evitar contarle las nuevas noticias, las niñas no se quedaron atrás. Así que busqué el mejor champagne que tenía debajo de la cama, le pusimos unos hielos y brindamos con ellos.  
En cuanto se fueron, nos tocaba celebrar a nosotros pero apenas pusimos la cabeza en la almohada quedamos rendidos.

—Edward…—escuchaba cómo me llamaban entre sueños,estaba tan dormido que no comprendía si estaba soñando o si realmente lo estaba escuchando.— ¡Edw..Edward!— abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome a Bella tapándose la boca, intentando mantenerse sentada.

Me senté rápido, ayudándola a acomodarse, sin comprender lo que pasaba. Ella tosía y se quejaba, extendí mi brazo hacia el velador para encenderlo y encontré las sábanas llenas de sangre.

—Oh dios…— miré a Bella quien era la causante de lo que pasaba. Su nariz no dejaba de sangrar, incluso parecía que le salía sangre de la boca.  
Me desesperé intentando no entrar en pánico, agarré la sábana que más estaba a mano y se la ofrecí sin importarme que se negara. Necesitabamos detener esa hemorragia rápido, y Bella ya estaba demasiado pálida.

—Tranquila, nena. Estoy aquí. — Me levanté mientras ella presionaba las sábanas en su nariz, me cambié rápido, la ayudé a ponerse algo más decente y la tomé en brazos. Hasta que la ambulancia llegara sería demasiado tarde.

—Vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo. Estarás bien. — repetía una y otra vez. Ni siquiera pude fijarme la hora que era, no había mucha gente en las calles y no me importó saltearme unos cuantos semáforos en rojo. Necesitábamos llegar ya.

En cuanto llegamos, volví a tomarla en brazos y corrí a la sala de emergencias pidiendo asistencia inmediata. Los médicos no tardaron en verme y traer una camilla para Bella.

—Bella...— la veía tan mal, tan débil. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, verla en este estado me destrozaba. Estábamos felices hasta hace unas horas, ¿por qué no podía mantenerse? ¿Por qué tenía que echarse todo a perder? No podía perderla, íbamos a casarnos. Vamos a casarnos.

—Señor, cálmese. La atenderemos, espere aquí.— la enfermera intentó calmarme mientras yo observaba como se llevaban al amor de mi vida. Una vez que logró que me sentara en la sala de espera, caminó por donde se habían llevado a Bella. Me pasé ambas manos por el cabello, desesperado. Ni siquiera contar hasta diez me servía. Bella tenía que estar bien, necesitaba que esté bien.

* * *

 **Buen viernes! Perdón por la demora... Lamento dejarlas así. Sé que es muy triste, incluso a mi me parte el corazón al escribirlo. Me da mas pena por Edward, y a la vez lo admiro por tener el valor de acompañar a Bella en todo momento. Ojalá las cosas entre ellos salgan bien... Sin mas que decir, dejo de aburrirlas.**  
 **Ya saben que si quieren pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook donde subo adelantos e imágenes del fic. El link está en mi perfil de ff, sino pueden buscarlo como " _Fanfics Twilight by Ness_ ". Las leo en los comentarios, un beso!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **BPOV**

 _—¡Mamá está nevando!— gritaba Effie a la vez que salía por la puerta para tirarse sobre la nieve, aún llevaba su pijama puesto y me reí de la felicidad que irradiaba.— ¡Ven mami!_

 _—Cariño, entra a abrigarte primero, vas a enfermarte.— ella se sentó llena de copos de nieve en el cabello y me sonrió— ¡Effie, ven antes de que te congeles!— su risa era el único sonido que podía escuchar. Se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia mis brazos, su cuerpo ya estaba frío y sus pantuflas de conejo cubiertas de nieve._

 _Le cambié su pijama por ropa más abrigada, le puse bufanda y un gorro, incluso guantes. Edward ya tenía preparado el trineo y los tres salimos a disfrutar de un día de nieve._  
 _Edward apenas podía aguantar subir la colina a la tercera vez que Effie se lo pidió, el pobre ya estaba agotado y nuestra pequeña seguía con muchísima energía._  
 _La ayudé esta vez y ambas nos acomodamos en el trineo._

 _—¡Aquí vamos papá!— gritaba a la vez que yo levantaba los pies y comenzábamos a deslizarnos, su risa era el sonido más lindo del mundo._

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

—¿Bella?

—Tengo frío…— susurré tiritando. Aquello vivido en la nieve fue sólo un sueño.

—Te ha subido la temperatura de nuevo…— Edward quitó su mano de mi frente y volvió a levantarse de la silla para llamar a una enfermera. Apenas había despertado esa mañana luego de que me ingresaran dos días atrás y ya tenía temperatura. Mi condición se agravaba con el paso de las horas, ver a Edward era lo que más me dolía.

—Edward…— lo llamé y él estuvo conmigo de nuevo. La enfermera me trajo un nuevo medicamento y tuve que tomarlo con pocas ganas.

—Vamos a salir de esta Bella, vamos a salir de esta.— sostuvo mi mano con las suyas, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos para verlo. Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

—Tienes que prometerme… que harás que Effie sea feliz.— susurré.

—Bella, no… No hagas como si ya me dejaras. No vas a dejarme, ¿escuchaste? Te prohíbo que me dejes.

—Aunque yo luche todas las batallas, puede que en la última pierda, lo sabes. Y ninguno sabrá cuando es la última. — Lo vi mordiendo sus labios, conteniendo el llanto y asintiendo. Sabía que le dolía escuchar aquello, pero no era nada más que la cruda verdad.

A los días me sentí mucho mejor, estaba casi recuperada. La fiebre había bajado, el sangrado había terminado, pero nada era seguro. Mi cuerpo debía estabilizarse y así los médicos podrían realizar una intervención. Yo ya estaba cansada, odiaba este lugar, odiaba los cables, la cama y la medicina. Apenas podía bañarme. No estaba para nada relajada.

—...El lobo sopló y sopló y sopló otra vez, pero no pudo derribar la casa… Ya no me gusta este libro.— dijo Effie frustrada, cerrando el libro y volviéndolo a guardar en su mochila.

—A mi me gusta escucharte leer, cielo.— le sonreí. Ella acomodó sus trencitas y se acercó para subirse a la cama conmigo, la ayudé como pude y ella escondió su cabeza en la base de mi cuello.

—Mami, tengo miedo.— acaricié su cabello con una mano y con la otra rodee su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda.

—¿De qué?— ya sabía la respuesta, y no quería contestar a su pregunta. Pero era una niña y los niños siempre hacían las preguntas más incómodas o aquellas que preferirías no responder.

—De que te mueras. — la sentí sollozar y la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho.

—Sh mi amor, no. No pienses eso, Effie. Mírame.— levanté su mentón y besé sus lágrimas.— No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y nunca estarás sola. Tienes a tus papás, y seguirás teniendo dos mamás. Y también tienes una hermana que te quiere mucho. Recuerda eso, princesa. Estás rodeada de mucho amor. No te preocupes por mi.

—Pero eres mi mamá, no quiero que me dejes. Las mamás tienen que ser para siempre.

—Lo sé, preciosa. Hay cosas que no podemos manejar, están fuera de nuestro alcance. Sólo Dios sabe lo que pasará.

—No quiero que él te lleve, mami.— volvió a ocultar su rostro y nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo. Edward vino a buscarla cuando ya había terminado el tiempo de visita y se la llevó.

 **.**

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó arreglando las mantas de la cama.

—Si.— me sequé una lágrima antes de que él la viera y sonreí.— ¿Tu como estas?

—Cómo se puede.— suspiró sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

—Edward…

—¿Humm..?

—Deberíamos casarnos.— susurré— Antes de que…

—No sigas pensando que éstos son tus últimos días, me estás matando con cada palabra…

—Edward, no. No me refería a esto… Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, casémonos antes de que todo se ponga peor. ¿Quién sabe qué va a pasar ahora? No quiero que me sigas ¿de acuerdo?— él ocultó su rostro entre sus manos — Tienes que quedarte, por Effie. Por nuestra hija. Edward…— lo llamé, él levantó la mirada, sus ojos rojos conteniendo el llanto.

—Estaré con ella, Bella. Lo juro.— Estiró su mano y yo extendí la mía, su contacto era una caricia suave y débil.

La doctora King vino a verme al día siguiente dándome el alta, pero manteniéndome en reposo absoluto. Dijo que mi estado estaba muy delicado y que debía resistir unos días más de intensa quimioterapia para así decidir si operarme o no.

Alice fue a verme todos los días, contándome cosas como que había inscripto a Effie en clases de patín los sábados, que ella había ganado más juicios que el año pasado, y que a Jasper lo ascendieron como jefe de pediatría, lo cual me alegraba muchísimo.

Las cosas a mi alrededor se veían bien, la que estaba mal era yo. Esperaba poder revivir ese sueño en la realidad, estando en la nieve con mi hija y con Edward, disfrutando un momento familiar único. Esperaba vivir lo suficiente para tener más alegrías con ellos, nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz en el papel de madre.  
Los malos recuerdos de la infancia que había pasado con mi hermana habían sido reemplazados por las miles de alegrías que me daba nuestra pequeña pero gran familia.  
La canción de a-ha " _Take on me"_ volvía a sonar en el radio del auto mientras Edward conducía, llevándonos a casa.

* * *

 **Capítulo sorpresa! Nuevamente Bella vuelve a la normalidad... sólo diré una cosa, creo que el fic en total tendrá al rededor de 23/25 capítulos así que ya le voy dando un cierre. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y seguir con la historia. Las leo en los comentarios!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **EPov**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiré. El día había sido pesado y apenas era el inicio. En el momento en que tomé el picaporte para abrir la puerta, sentí esa sensación de paz que tenía cada vez que llegaba a casa.

—Bienvenido.

—Bella no deberías estar levantada.— la regañé mientras dejaba mi maletín en una silla. Ella vestía una calza negra con una de mis remeras.

—Tenía que hacer algo para entretenerme. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.— rodé los ojos y me acerqué para besarla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, cariño.— ella sonríe y yo acaricio sus mejillas con mis manos.

—Me alegro mucho.— sonreí besando su frente— Voy a ducharme… ¿Ese olor es de galletitas?— ella asintió contenta sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina a esperar a que las galletas estén listas para sacarlas del horno.

Sonreí y fui a ducharme, pensando en el gran esfuerzo que Bella había hecho por esas galletas. Cuando salí de la ducha no me sorprendió encontrarla en la cama semi dormida. Antes de acostarme a su lado, acaricio su rostro y camino a la cocina, encontrando las galletitas descansando en un plato.

Apenas pudo despertarse para la cena, de hecho, ni siquiera la forcé a levantarse. Preparé una sopa nutritiva y se la llevé en una bandeja a la cama.

—No quiero ser una carga para tí…— empezó a decir mientras apartaba la bandeja a un lado.

—No empieces de nuevo, Bells, no eres una carga y eso lo sabes muy bien.

—Si, pero… Yo tengo que ser tu novia, no tu enferma. No está bien, no es justo.

—Nada es justo, preciosa. Por eso hago esto, para intentar de que las cosas puedan parecer un poco más justas para nosotros.— ella agachó la mirada y tomé su mentón para que me mirase— No te desanimes, van a haber días buenos, días malos, pero superaremos todo juntos ¿recuerdas?— sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me observaban tristes. Se llevó una mano a sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas y asintió.

—Lo siento, es…

—Uno de esos días, lo sé.— besé su frente acunándola en mis brazos. El tiempo parecía estar detenido, nunca pasaba y la espera por noticias buenas se hacía eterna.

El sábado tuve que ir a mostrar una casa, Alice aceptó cuidar de Bella e ir a visitarla con las niñas, lo cual me ponía contento ya que Effie tenía un efecto positivo en ella, esa niña lo era todo.  
Los primeros copos de nieve aparecieron para cuando me volvía a casa, las calles estaban colapsadas por los autos y no me extrañaba, era sábado. ¿Quién no sale los sábados?  
Pasé por el supermercado antes de llegar y compré algunos víveres que noté me faltaban, cuando terminé y empecé a meter las bolsas en el baúl miré mi celular encontrando varias llamadas perdidas de mis padres. Guardé todo y me senté en el asiento del conductor devolviendo la llamada.

—¡Edward! Hijo…

—Mamá…— sonreí. Hacía mucho no escuchaba su voz.

—Edward, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¿Qué?— pregunté sorprendido. Había pasado por alto las fechas olvidándome de mi propio cumpleaños, después de todo no tenía pensado celebrarlo.

—¡Mi niño!— Esme rió al otro lado del teléfono— Siempre estás colgando de una nube. Tómate unas vacaciones, ven a visitarme.

—Te prometo que cuando pueda iré, mamá. Muchas gracias.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Tus compañeros de trabajo van a ir a celebrar contigo?— había olvidado comentarle a mamá todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos meses. La llegada de Bella y Effie… supongo que evité contárselo porque aún no terminaba de creérmelo.

—Yo… sí. De seguro saldrá algo. Mamá, te dejo, debo ir a casa.

—Disfruta tu día hijo, te quiero mucho.— corté la llamada y me puse en marcha.

El atardecer, era mi parte favorita del día. Amaba ver cómo el cielo se volvía un juego de colores, tornándose anaranjado y amarillento hasta llegar a la oscuridad de la noche. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. En ocasiones, estacionaba un momento y capturaba la imagen con la cámara de mi celular. La expectativa no era nada que ver con la realidad.  
Al llegar, subí las escaleras hasta mi departamento, ya con las llaves en mano y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.  
La sala se encontraba vacía, pasé mi mano por la pared hasta dar con el interruptor y encendí las luces.  
El ruido de silbatos junto con papelitos de colores impactaron en mi cara seguido de un coro cantando "¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward!". Observé con sorpresa la escena mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en mi rostro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papi!— gritó Effie corriendo a mis brazos. La alcé y dejé que me besara las mejillas antes de yo besar las de ella. Mi pequeña estaba radiante de felicidad al igual que su madre, ambas las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños.— Bella se acercó a nosotros y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

—No te olvidaste.

—No puedo olvidarme de una fecha tan importante como tu cumpleaños, Edward. — sonrió mi prometida guiñandole un ojo a nuestra hija.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y los niños también me saludaron. Cada pareja había traído comida hecha por ellos, incluso pidieron pizza y otras cosas, eso que sólo éramos seis adultos con tres niños. Había mucha comida de más.  
Rosalie se encontraba entretenidamente hablando con Bella, Alice me sonrió a la distancia con una copa de vino en su mano, señalándome con los dedos que Bella no llevaba anillo de compromiso. Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza haciendo que ella viniera a mi lado.  
 **  
**—¿Entonces no habrá boda?

— No Al, no la habrá.— suspiré.

—Pero... ya estaba todo organizado. Las niñas estaban emocionadas, Effie quería ser la niña de las flores y..

— Sí, ya sé. Pero no estamos en condiciones. Créeme, nos duele más a nosotros que a ustedes, pero Bella va a operarse pronto y no hay tiempo de organizar nada.

— Edward...— su mirada se tornó pícara y supe que alguna locura estaba cruzando por su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— Déjame a mí.— sonrió pegando media vuelta y corriendo hacia donde estaban Bella y Rosalie. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a Alice?

—Papi…— Effie tironeaba de mis pantalones llamando mi atención.

—Dime, nena.— me agaché a su altura notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Toma, feliz cumpleaños— sonrió tendiendome una hoja de papel.— ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta, princesa— la atraje a mis brazos besando su mejilla y mirando detenidamente el hermoso dibujo. Supuse, obviamente, que las personas que había dibujado éramos nosotros y Bella, realmente una obra de arte.

—¿De verdad? No sabía que regalarte, mamá Alice dijo que podía hacerte un dibujo.

—El mejor regalo que tengo eres tu, preciosa. Con solo verte y escuchar tu voz soy la persona más feliz del mundo.— Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y me estrechó en un abrazo.

—Te amo, papi.

—Yo también, hija.— suspiré y noté algo en el dibujo que llamó mi atención.— Effie, ¿qué es esto?— señalé.

—Un perrito.

—¿Un perrito?— sonreí.

—Tu y mami me darán un perrito, ¿verdad?— me reí negando con la cabeza y alzando a mi hija por los aires haciendo que se carcajeara.

A las doce de la noche puntuales, me hicieron soplar las velas luego de cantarme el feliz cumpleaños. Bella estaba sentada a mi lado, cabeceando debido al cansancio y yo tenía a Effie en mis piernas, quien me ayudó a apagar las velas.  
Rosalie y Emmett fueron los primeros en irse, Alice y Jasper se demoraron ya que Effie no quería dejarnos. Incluso acompañó a Bella y se acostó con ella.  
La escena era tan bonita, ambas dormidas juntas y tomadas de la mano. Effie dormía profundamente al igual que Bella, derrotadas por el sueño.  
Iba a acercarme para tomar a mi hija en brazos pero Alice me detuvo.

—Déjala aquí, mañana vendré por ella.— me sonrió y sacó su celular tomándoles una foto.— No te preocupes.

—Gracias, Al.— sonreí.

Los despedí acompañándolos a la puerta, Leia apenas pudo mover su mano a modo saludo en brazos de Jasper, casi dormida.  
Hacía mucho que no la pasaba así de bien en mi cumpleaños, a decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo no lo festejaba de esta manera. Siempre era ir de copas con compañeros de trabajo pero no pasaba de eso. Muy aburrido.  
Observé a mi hija y prometida nuevamente antes de acostarme a su lado, las arropé a ambas y apague la luz, sintiendo esa paz otra vez.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, estoy a full terminando los ultimos trabajos y rindiendo los exámenes de la facultad que me cuesta concentrarme para escribir un capítulo. Se los voy a compensar, lo prometo. Ahora si, recta final definitiva. Gracias por llegar hasta acá, comentar cada capítulo y acompañarme con la historia. En mi perfil de fanfiction tienen el link del grupo donde subo cosas del fic, gracias por leer... Las leo en los comentarios, hasta la próxima!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hola! Tanto tiempo! Lamento la desaparición, he vuelto!  
**

* * *

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **EPov**

Los siguientes días a mi cumpleaños fueron bastante tranquilos. Bella había recuperado fuerzas y estaba lista para ser operada, todos estábamos felices gozando la noticia. Era todo un atisbo de esperanza. Le habían dado fecha para dentro de tres semanas, casi un mes, pero supimos sobrellevarlas con calma.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Todo el tiempo.— respondí acariciando el cabello de Bella. Ya la habían preparado para la cirugía y estos eran los últimos minutos con ella antes de que se la llevaran.

—Bien, es hora de llevarnos a la paciente.— declaró la enfermera. Besé la frente de Bella y le di un apretón a su mano.

—Todo saldrá bien.— le prometí.

La enfermera junto a otros dos enfermeros, tomaron la cama de Bella y comenzaron a sacarla de la habitación.

—Edward…—me habló ella y agarró mi mano antes de que yo la soltara.— Te amo.

—Yo también preciosa, sé fuerte.

 _ **Dos horas más tarde...**_

—¿Cómo va?— preguntó Alice entrando en el pasillo de la sala de espera. Levanté la mirada y me sonrió, correspondía su gesto y la invité a sentarse a mi lado.

—Bien, ya la traerán a la habitación. Al parecer todo salió bien.

—Me alegro mucho.— dijo con alegría, soltando todo el aire que sus pulmones llevaban acumulando debido a los nervios.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Al. — tomé su mano en agradecimiento. Ella sonrió.

—Está bien, Ed.

—¿Cómo está Effie?

—Bien, la están pasando bomba— rió— ésta es una de hoy…— sacó su celular y me mostró una fotografía de mi hija junto a Leia y al cachorro que le habíamos regalado hace unas semanas. Se las veía radiantes.  
Fue difícil tomar la decisión de obsequiarle un perro ya que era una gran responsabilidad que de seguro Alice y Jasper deberían encargarse, pero luego de hablarlo bien y acordar en que sea un perro pequeño para que no diera mucho problema, lo adoptamos para las niñas.

—Son lindas— sonreí.

—Si, lo son.

A la media hora habían traído a Bella a su habitación, una vez que despertara, Alice se quedaría con ella para que yo pueda ir a casa a asearme un poco antes de volver y pasar la noche con ella.  
Le pedí que ante cualquier cosa, por mas pequeña que fuese me llamara y me fui.

Me sorprendió encontrar un auto estacionado en frente de nuestra casa, no esperábamos a nadie. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y fui hasta la puerta.

—¿Mamá?— mi voz salió casi en un susurro, no veía a esta mujer hace años.

Esme se volteó para verme y sonrió con todas sus ganas para luego acercarse y darme un abrazo.  
Podrían pasar diez años y las arrugas apenas se le notarían.

—¡Mi niño!— me reí de que siguiera llamándome así.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu madre, Edward? He venido de visita, por lo visto tienes mucho que contarme, ¿no es así?— me observaba entornando los ojos, ¿cómo lo sabía?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablé con los Newton el otro día, me sorprendió ver que Mike estuviera con ellos…Me dijo que festejaste tu cumpleaños con tu familia, ¿me explicarías?

Nervioso, me pasé una mano por el cabello y la invité a pasar. La casa era un caos, pero mi madre se privó de hacer algún comentario al respecto. Era mejor que yo le contara las cosas antes de que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.  
Luego de ofrecerle una taza de té y agua, me dispuse a contarle sobre mi vida en el tiempo que anduve desaparecido. Ella solo se dispuso a escucharme hasta que terminara de hablar. No sabía si prefería que me interrumpiera o que esperara al final para darme sus comentarios al respecto, de igual manera, ambas opciones eran temibles.

—Volviste con Isabella.— asentí— ¿todos estos meses estuviste con ella y no me lo dijiste?

—No todos, al principio solo quise estar solo. Bella apareció después.  
 **  
**— Por lo que entiendo entonces... es que ¿esa mujer te ocultó su embarazo y además te arrebató toda una vida con tu hija?

—Más o menos si...

—Edward... me decepcionas. No entiendo cómo puedes estar con alguien como ella.

— Está enferma mamá.

— ¡Y a mí qué me importa! ¡A ella no le importaste Edward! Y aún así, vienes y de nuevo estás con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. A veces creo que tienes problemas en la cabeza, hijo.

— Soy un adulto y soy consciente de las decisiones que tomo.

— Pues no lo parece. Y además de todo...—se ríe— ¿quién se quedó con la niña? ¡Alice! ¡Nadie más ni nadie menos que Alice! — grita haciendo gestos con la mano.

No necesitaba seguir escuchándola, ella no iba a parar hasta salirse con la suya como siempre solía hacer. Incluso si eso era arruinar mi felicidad.  
Mi madre siempre tuvo algo en contra de Alice y Bella, más allá de que hayan pasado tiempo en mi casa en su niñez, Esme sentía que algo en ellas no cuadraba.

—Si no tienes nada bueno para decir, te pido que te retires. Debo ir a ver a mi prometida al hospital.

—¡Vas a casarte!— gritó llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Levanté las cejas.

—No es asunto tuyo, mamá— hablé tomando la maleta que llevaría al hospital. Abrí la puerta invitándola a salir, Esme salió enojada por mi actitud pero a mi me molestaba más la suya. No nos dirigimos la palabra al salir, ella fue por su lado a su auto y yo subí al mío. Me dolía, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no todo es color de rosa.

A los dos días Bella había sido dada de alta. La llevé a casa sabiendo que todos la esperarían con un gran recibimiento. Effie estaba emocionada por verla de nuevo, el perro había servido como distracción poco tiempo ya que cuando la ausencia de Bella comenzó a hacerse notar, Effie se puso triste. Incluso se había enojado con nosotros por no dejarla visitar a Bella en el hospital, por mas que le expliquemos que su situación era delicada.

—Deberías dejar de tratarme como un bebé o algo que se va a romper, Edward— dijo Bella, riendo mientras la ayudaba a subir los escalones de la entrada.

—Lo siento, pero en estos momentos es como si te fueras a romper.— sonreí.

Al abrir la puerta, fuimos recibidos por un grito a coro de "¡Bienvenida!" . Effie estaba con Leia sosteniendo un cartel que también decía "Bienvenida", vestía un vestido azul con chatitas azules y dos colitas altas. Un diente de sus paletas se había caído y moría por mostrárselo a Bella. No me sorprendió que corriera a nosotros olvidándose por completo del cartel el cual cayó al piso en el momento que lo soltó. La tomé en brazos para que así no lastimara a Bella y pudiera abrazarla de forma delicada.  
Todos rieron, el pequeño Tayler se acercó con Rosalie de la mano para saludarla también.  
Aunque fuera una gran bienvenida con nueve personas en casa, no tardaron en irse ya que sabían que Bella debía descansar.

—Mami, mira…— Effie al fin había encontrado el momento justo para mostrarle a Bella su diente de leche envuelto en una servilleta. Bella sonrió y envolvió a nuestra hija en sus brazos dandole muchos besos.

—¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer ahora?— le preguntó. Effie abrió los ojos sorprendida, con la duda en ellos. Bella se acercó para susurrarle algo en el oído. La sonrisa de la niña era incluso más adorable con la pequeña ventanita entre sus dientes.

—Lo haré.— respondió. Nos dio un beso y abrazo a ambos y luego se fue con sus padres. Alice prometió traerla al día siguiente para merendar.

Mientras pasábamos el tiempo para que Bella se recuperara, volvimos a hablar de la boda. Aunque Bella debiera seguir controlándose, ella quería que nos casemos. No pensaba irse de este mundo sin estar casada conmigo, ya sospechaba de que estaba abusando del chantaje sentimental.  
El jueves, a la semana siguiente de que Bella se recuperara, Jasper nos llamó para contarnos que el perro, Manchitas, había escapado cuando intentaba bañarlo en el patio de su casa y fue atropellado. El pequeño no sobrevivió al impacto y las niñas estaban destrozadas.  
Bella se negó a quedarse en casa ese día y fuimos a darle al cachorro el entierro que se merecía. Effie se había cerrado emocionalmente y la entendíamos, ella quería quedarse en casa con su hermana y sus padres, así que no la vimos por unos días.

—11 de agosto. — dijo Bella poniendo las verduras en el changuito del supermercado. Sonreí y moví la cabeza.

—¿Por qué esa fecha?

—Es un mes antes de mi cumpleaños, cariño.— sonrió.

—¿No falta mucho para eso?— su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y supe que había metido la pata.— En realidad me parece una fecha excelente.

—¿Siquiera te escuchas? De acuerdo, si. Falta un poco… mucho… de acuerdo, falta bastante. Pero aún me tengo fe, Edward— sonrió de nuevo— Iré a buscar la carne.—concluyó dándose la vuelta para ir donde las carnes se encontraban.

—Estaré aquí...

—Edward… ¿todo bien? — Reconocí su voz y le sonreí apenas a Alice, pasando una mano por mi cabello despeinándolo un poco.

—Si..si.—suspiré, esto era difícil. No hablaba de cruzarla en el supermercado, sino de que habían pasado días que no nos veíamos o hablábamos siquiera— ¿Cómo está Effie? ¿Cómo lo lleva?— el rostro de Alice se tornó triste.

—No sé, supongo que bien. Aún está sobrellevando el luto— suspiró— se niega a hablar de eso.

—Entiendo— guardé y saqué mis manos de mis bolsillos del pantalón sin saber qué hacer, cómo actuar.— ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Trato de estar bien. Por las niñas, pero la verdad me destroza verlas así. Es cuestion de tiempo…

—Si

—Te llamaré cuando ella lo diga, ¿de acuerdo? — asentí en respuesta— Le diré que te ví.

—Gracias. Dile que la extraño.

— Lo haré. Saludos a Bella…—sonrió y volvió a retomar su camino.

El ruido de las cosas cayendo en el changuito me despertaron y sonreí al ver lo que Bella había cargado.

—¿Helado de chocolate?

—Nunca está de mas— sonrió.

Pagamos las compras y pedimos que nos las enviaran a casa, así no tendríamos que cargar con todas las bolsas. Le conté a Bella que me había encontrado con Alice en el supermercado y sobre la situación de Effie.

—Me preocupa, Edward. Ya casi ha pasado una semana y ella no quiere vernos, ¿Alice no te ha dicho nada?

—Sólo que está deprimida, y es normal amor. Las mascotas se roban nuestro corazón, es normal que se sienta destrozada.Aún más al tratarse de su primera mascota. ¿Te olvidas de Pequeñita?— pregunté atrayéndola a mi cuerpo en un abrazo. Bella sonrió.

—Si…— respondió ella recordando a su tortuga de la infancia.

—También te aislaste un tiempo, tu mas que nadie debes entenderla.

—Tengo miedo a que haya algo mas. Nosotros le dimos al perro, puede enojarse.

—Ay nena, no pienses así. Effie tiene un gran corazón, no va a enfadarse con nosotros.

—Espero tengas razón.— besé el tope de su cabeza manteniendo nuestro abrazo.

—Siempre la tengo.— sonreí, ella me pegó despacio en el pecho— oye…

—No te agrandes, Cullen.— rió. Tome su rostro con mis manos y besé sus labios.

—11 de agosto.— susurré con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos Bella estaba sonriendo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y continuó con el beso.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora de nuevo. Diganme qué les pareció. Ahora sí, gracias por seguir acá después de mucho tiempo, aguantando mis ausencias y siendo pacientes esperando cada capítulo. Se los agradezco de corazón.  
** **Actualizaré nuevamente en la semana y creo que será el último capítulo. Los adoro. Nos leemos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo inventé para la historia._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **EPov**

— ¿Cuándo es 11 de agosto? — preguntaba Effie. Estábamos los tres, Bella, Effie y yo en el sofá, nuestra hija en medio de nosotros. Su cabello le llegaba casi a la cintura y lo tenía alborotado, en sus manos sostenía un calendario que Bella le había prestado para comentarle sobre nuestra boda.

— Bueno, cuando pasen estas semanas, será agosto. — decía Bella, marcando con sus dedos los días de la semana, haciendo un recorrido hasta llegar a nuestra fecha.

— ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!— Effie alzó los ojos sorprendida por todo lo que debía esperar. Nosotros solo nos reímos.

—Tal vez. Pero es suficiente tiempo para elegir un bonito vestido, un buen salón y reservar la fecha.

Deposité un beso en la cabeza de mi hija y me levanté del sofá. Caminé hasta la cocina, donde Alice se encontraba haciendo zapping en la pequeña televisión de la habitación. Bella la había traído de su casa porque le gustaba ver programas de cocina mientras cocinaba.

Alice se había mantenido distante desde que llegó con Effie, luego de un fin de semana llorando la muerte de su mascota, había decidido vernos, encaprichándose con Alice para que la trajera.

— ¿Todo en orden? — pregunté a la vez que servía un vaso de agua.

— Si…-respondió ella apagando la tele y arreglándose el cabello- Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿la pasó bien?

—Si… iré a decirle. — correspondí a la media sonrisa que ella había hecho y salí de la habitación.

Nos despedimos de Effie con besos y abrazos, Alice nos felicitó por la boda y luego se fueron.

—Estás raro. —Bella sonreía desde el sofá, extendió su mano y yo me acerqué a ella para besarla, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y busqué una mejor posición para acurrucarme con ella en el sofá. Nuestros labios chocaron en un beso fallido, haciéndonos reír pero sin impedir que nos besaramos.

— ¿Raro por que…?

—Ocultas algo. —sus ojos se clavaron fijos en los mios, uno de sus brazos seguía alrededor de mi cuello mientras que con la mano libre me acariciaba el pelo y daba suaves tirones.

—Me conoces bien.—sonreí. La besé de nuevo y esta vez ella puso sus manos en mi pecho, sin apartarme pero separándose del beso.

—Ajá, no evites el tema. ¿Qué sucede?

Suspiré. Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo. Acaricié su cabello, dando un recorrido por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

— Mi madre vino a verme.-observé sus ojos, evaluando su reacción. Parecia un poco sorprendida pero esperaba a que continuara.- Le conté sobre nosotros, sobre Effie…

—No reaccionó muy bien, ¿ah?— se apartó y se acomodó en el sofá para poder verme mas seria.

—No.— asintió.

— ¿Estas mal por eso?

—No lo sé… su visita ha sido chocante.

—Me imagino…—suspiró— No terminó bien.

—Para nada.

— Cariño, lo siento. — Bella se acercó para darme un cálido abrazo y darme un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. — sonreí.

Al día siguiente fuimos a reservar la fecha para la boda, Bella iba a pasar el día con Rose buscando a alguien que diseñara su vestido, bien podría haberlo hecho Alice pero Bella quería que sea una sorpresa para todos, Rosalie solo la ayudaría a buscar modista y acompañarla a las pruebas, pero no tenía permitido verlo.

Aproveché que estaba solo y ordené la casa, era un completo desastre. Bella tuvo una excelente recuperación y por la tarde debía hacerse un chequeo. Esperaba que volviera con buenas noticias. Mientras limpiaba los muebles que ya se veían blancos debido al polvo, sonó el timbre. Dejé las cosas en su lugar y fui a abrir, esperando que el olor del lustramueble fuera bastante discreto. Abrí la puerta luego de fijarme quien era por la mirilla.

— Alice…— era extraño que viniera sin avisar. Su rostro estaba triste, parecía tener el maquillaje corrido debajo de los ojos, aunque también parecía bastante molesta. Fruncí el ceño.

—Sólo vengo a pedirte una explicación.— los ojos de la pelinegra ahora me observaban con furia.

— Alice, tranquilízate. ¿Explicación de qué?

—¡No me pidas que me tranquilice! ¡No puedes pedirme eso!

— No entiendo.

— Sobre esto, Edward. ¡¿Qué significa esto?! — continuó gritando a la vez que tendía un papel en el aire, frente a mis ojos— ¿lees bien?

Me quedé en estado de shock, sin poder contestarle porque literalmente no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba mostrando.

Alice aprovechó para entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

— Les dejé ver a la niña. Incluso la dejé ser parte de su vida. ¿Por qué quieren quitármela de nuevo?

—Alice...— logré decir en un susurro y puse mis manos en sus hombros— no tengo ni idea, no tengo nada que ver.

— ¿Entonces? — sus ojos ya estaban brillantes, llenos de lágrimas.— Perderemos a Effie, Edward. — susurró derrumbándose en un llanto incontrolable.

La tomé por los hombros y terminé estrechándola en un abrazo. Ella no dejaba de temblar y la entendía a la perfección, alguien amenazaba con quitarnos a Effie, alguien que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

—Yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda. —Alice levantó la mirada para verme y se secó las lágrimas— No le digas a Bella, tratemos de que esto no se salga de control tan rápido, ¿de acuerdo?—ella asintió y yo la guié hasta la cocina para ofrecerle un vaso de agua.

— Sabes quien fue. —No fue una pregunta. Dejé el vaso con agua en la mesa, frente suyo.

—No me es difícil imaginar. Yo me haré cargo, tranquila.

—¡Alice! ¡Alice!— los gritos que se escuchaban provenientes de afuera nos hizo recomponer la postura.

Fui a abrir encontrándome a Jasper, bastante preocupado. No tuve tiempo de hablar cuando él ya se encontraba entrando en mi casa.

—Hola Jasper, ¿cómo estás?, yo bien, gracias...— rodé los ojos. Para cuando volví a la cocina, ambos estaban abrazados. Alice escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, ahora entendía los miles de abrazos que solía darme Effie.

—No vuelvas a irte así.

—Lo siento.

Se miraron unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, parecían comunicarse con la mirada. Jasper tomó el rostro de su esposa y besó sus labios para luego abrazarse otra vez, se separaron y ella se puso de pie tomando su mano.

—Gracias, Edward… —asentí y los dejé ir. Jasper me miraba sin entender nada, Alice tironeó de su mano y lo sacó del apartamento.

* * *

Tuve que armarme de valor para buscar a mi madre de nuevo, tuve que explicarle nuevamente como eran las cosas. Cómo yo había decidido que fueran y cómo quería que sigan. En ningún momento mencioné que ella estuviera en mis planes.

—Sentí que no te habías hecho cargo, Edward. Quería hacerme cargo.

—Lo siento, mamá, las cosas no son como tú creías. Me estoy haciendo cargo.—era difícil dirigirme a ella de esta manera tan fría, pero no podía meterse con mi hija.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que si…—su mirada estaba ida, triste.— Tambien me siento excluida. Hace casi un año que sabes de esto y… me has ocultado una nieta, hijo. Entiendo que no me lo hayas dicho, tienes tus motivos. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿nunca pensaste en que yo debería saberlo?

—Yo… lo siento mamá, tienes razón. Tienes que conocerla.-suspiré. ¿Qué clase de cambio de humor era este? Sonreí aferrándome a aquella idea- Es una niña maravillosa. Sabe tocar el piano como yo, tiene los ojos de Bella… estarías muy orgullosa de ella.

—Lo estoy.— Esme sonreía con ojos brillantes. Me acerqué y la rodee con mis brazos.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Está bien, corazón. Has hecho tu vida, y eso está perfecto. Pero ya no me llamas, ya no se nada de ti.

—Trataré de cambiar eso, lo prometo. Por favor retira la petición de custodia, no queríamos herirte.

Esme rió un momento sin dejar de abrazarme. Me aparté de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

— Lo haré. Pero invitame a la boda, hijo.

—Seguro que sí, mamá.

 ** _Un año y dos meses después…_**

 **BPov**

—¿Bella?

—¡Dame un minuto!— estaba peleando con los zapatos de taco alto que Rose me había prestado. Una vez que logré ponermelos, caminé de aquí a allá en la habitación tratando de acostumbrarme. Me puse los aros y el collar a juego. Traté de arreglarme el cabello con las manos sin tener mucho éxito pero ya no tenía más tiempo, debíamos irnos.

Salí de la habitación con miedo a tropezarme y busqué a Edward, quien me esperaba apoyado en la puerta con el celular en la mano.

—Nunca lo sueltas…—sonreí y arregle el cuello de su camisa. Él sonrió también y besó mis labios.

—Estás hermosa.

—¿Vamos? No quiero terminar en la lista negra por llegar tarde.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Yo soy el anfitrión y tienes miedo que nos pongan en la lista negra por llegar tarde?

—Edward, recuerda que el acto es de las niñas. No tuyo.

—Bueno, el acto es de padres e hijos, no veo por qué no se pueda compartir el protagonismo. —me reí.

Habían pasado dos años desde que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre. Le había ganado al cáncer, aunque todavía existía ese miedo de que pudiera volver a aparecer. Tuvimos tiempos difíciles, momentos que tal vez hubiéramos evitado. Nos perdonamos los errores del pasado y aún seguíamos enfrentándonos a nuestros fantasmas.

Effie tenía ocho años y estaba en tercer grado de primaria. Este año había decidido arrancarlo diferente. Se había cortado el cabello y ahora lo tenía apenas tocando sus hombros. La hacía ver un poquito más madura. Hoy era su acto de fin de año y había elegido a Edward como su acompañante, aún no tenía idea de lo que tenían preparado. Llegamos al establecimiento repleto de niños y padres, tanto Leia como Effie no estaban a la vista así que supuse que ya debían estar preparandose.

—¡Están aquí! — Alice corrió hasta nosotros, Edward se reía nervioso sabiendo lo que se le venía.— Está enojada, así que ve ahora con ella. Anda, veeee— Alice agarró a mi marido del brazo y tironeó de él para hacerlo avanzar. Luego tomó mi mano para llevarme a sentar con ella.

—¿Tan mal está? —pregunté tomando asiento.

—No, son los nervios previos a la salida en escena. Está bastante ansiosa. —sonrió mientras preparaba la cámara para filmar.

—¿Leia y Jasper? — Alice se rió.

—Nunca vi a mi hija tan exigente, ni a Jasper tan metido en su papel. Las dos estarán brillantes.

—Estoy segura que sí.— sonreí.

—¡Tía Bella! — Tayler corrió hacia donde estábamos, seguido de Rosalie y Emmett. Rose tenía en brazos a su beba de seis meses, Cassie. Fue una sorpresa volver de la luna de miel sabiendo que estaba embarazada.

—¡Hola, corazon!— besé su mejilla y dejé que saludara a Alice. Una vez que terminamos con los saludos las luces se apagaron para dar enfoque al escenario.

Leia y Jasper estuvieron increíbles. Quedé maravillada con el vestuario, Leia tenia un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, Jasper la acompañaba vestido de traje negro. Ambos dieron una muy buena coreografía de tango.

Cuando llegó el turno de Effie y Edward, Rose ya tenía preparada su cámara al igual que Alice. No me sorprendió ver el piano en medio del escenario, me lo esperaba. Lo que no sabía, era lo que iban a tocar.

Por los parlantes anunciaron que tocarían Let's Be Still de The Head and the Heart.

La canción me llegó al alma, ya que nos representaba a los tres a la perfección. Además que desconocía el talento de Effie de saber cantar, su voz era maravillosa. Alice me guiñó un ojo cuando vio mi expresión de sorpresa.

—No quería que lo supieras, quiso guardarselo para sorprenderte. —me susurró. Yo no podía dejar de sonreir.

 _"The world's just spinning_

 _A little too fast_

 _If things don't slow down soon_

 _we might not last_

 _So just for the moment, let's be still"_

El público se levantó en aplausos una vez que terminaron, así como en cada acto, pero yo estaba emocionada. No podía creer como la vida me había llevado a ese momento. Como me había permitido perder tanto tiempo. Siguiendo el consejo de la canción, elegí dejar de pensar y quedarme en ese momento, disfrutando.

—¡MAMA!- Effie corrió al verme y yo la tomé en brazos haciendo caso omiso de lo pesada que era ahora. Sonreí y dejé un sonoro beso en su mejilla- ¿Te gustó mamá?

—Me encantó, estuviste maravillosa.—seguí sosteniéndola en mis brazos, ella aferrada a mi como koala.

—Estuvo especialmente dedicado para ti —sonrió.

—Nada me hace mas feliz, Effie.

—Effie, ¡están ofreciendo pastel!- Leia saltaba de emoción frente a nosotras, Effie la miró sin quitar su sonrisa.

—¿De chocolate?

—¡Hay de todo! —Effie se bajó de mis brazos y fue con su hermana, Tayler no tardó en unirseles.

—¿Bailamos, señora Cullen? Están pasando nuestra canción.— Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

—Es muy nostálgico— sonreí.

—Tal vez, por suerte la canción es bastante alegre.

—Tienes razón, valió la pena. —besé sus labios y continuamos bailando con On Melancholy Hill de Gorillaz, la canción que había sonado en nuestra boda.

Aún no terminábamos de acomodarnos en nuestra nueva vida. Nos habíamos mudado más cerca de donde Alice y Jasper vivían, para que sea mas facil ver a nuestra hija. Effie venía a quedarse con nosotros siempre que quisiera. Cada vez parecía entender mejor la situación de su familia, con el tiempo terminaría sabiendo del todo la verdad, pero mientras tanto nos quedamos en el momento. Sabiendo que es nuestra hija, que nos ama y que ella sepa lo mucho que la amamos. No había nada más importante. El amor era capaz de superar cualquier cosa y ella era la prueba. Todo había merecido la pena.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! Hemos llegado al final de la historia. Muchas gracias por haberla leído y llegar hasta acá, ha sido un placer. Espero que pasen unas lindas fiestas y que este nuevo año sea mejor que el anterior. Nos seguimos leyendo, muchas gracias!**


End file.
